Derrière les Voiles
by Lovy-San
Summary: D'un côté nous avons Hidan qui s'amuse a travestir Deidara pour un pari idiot, et de l'autre nous avons un homme d'affaire rentré de Tokyo qui recherche activement son ancien amant. Quand deux voies sont destinées à être ensemble, rien n'est facile mais tout peut arriver, et ce, malgré toutes les histoires, qu'elles soient identiques ou différentes. OOC/Romance/Humour/Lemon
1. Prologue

**Derrière les Voiles  
**

**Prologue  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Il s'agit de la 3ème fiction que j'ai écrite il y a trois ans aussi et que je transfère actuellement ici aussi (comme Tueur à Gages). En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, bonne lecture ! Enjoy !

* * *

_ Le ciel japonnais pourrais être beau. Moi, je le hais. Tout comme les femmes._

_ Je n'ai jamais aimé les femmes et peut-être encore moins celle qui dort à mes côté. Mais cela ne durera pas. Dans deux jours, je partirais. Je partirais de cet univers qui ne me correspond pas. Tout en toi me manque même si je n'ai jamais su l'exprimer. Plus que ton corps, c'est ton sourire et ta voix que je réclame. Les cinq années de bonheur passées avec toi, loin du Japon et de cette ordure qui me sert d'épouse ont été les plus belles de ma vie._

_ Dans ce petit appartement miteux à deux pièces que nous avions loué le temps de mon séjour, j'ai vécu une vie différente, loin de l'argent, de mon père et de l'affaire familiale._

_ J'ai du revenir au Japon il y a deux ans. Quand mon père a appris ma liaison avec toi j'ai été cloué ici sans pouvoir te contacter. Mais quand il s'est rendu compte que je n'étais pas le père des enfants de ma femme, un scandale à éclaté me donnant enfin la chance de quitter ma peste, et le divorce sera prononcé demain._

_ Mais toi ? Qu'es-tu devenu ? Et où es-tu ? T'arrive-t-il encore de penser à moi ?_

_ Plus que deux jours, et je retourne te voir. Je t'ai toujours retrouvé où que tu sois, et je lèverais ce voile de silence. Prépare ta Jaguar, j'arrive dans deux jours..._

* * *

_Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous comprendrez assez vite qui pense à qui __dans... un où deux chapitres x)_

_Je tiens néanmoins à préciser que ce point de vue n'est valable que pour le prologue, après, la narration passe à la 3ème personne :)_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Derrière les Voiles  
**

**Chapitre 1  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** C'est partit pour une nouvelle histoire ! Bon, je préviens, cette fois : il y a 15 chapitre, plus le prologue et l'épilogue ;) C'est une belle histoire d'amour, tortueuse mais bon, je suis un peu fleur bleue :D Bonne lecture ! Enjoy

* * *

Le sommeil est d'or. Mais ça, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui le sait...

Deidara dormais paisiblement quand il entendis un bruit venant de son bureau. Ouvrant les yeux, il se leva en se frottant les yeux et chercha la source du bruit qui l'avais sorti de ses doux rêves. Avec incompréhension il s'assit devant le bureau et scruta une fenêtre qui venait d'apparaitre sur son ordinateur.

_Wake up Deidara_*_

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un autre message apparut :

_In the Matrix you are__

Identifiant tout de suite son "hackeur", il serra les dents, ferma son ordinateur portable et quitta sa chambre d'un pas assez vif pour quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller. Il partageait ce petit T3 avec son meilleur ami, Hidan, depuis un ans à peu près. Allant tout les deux à la même université, il se levaient ensembles et partaient tout les deux.

Il trouva Hidan assit en tailleur sur le canapé, un large sourire sur le visage. Il lui fit coucou de la main alors que le blond se préparait un café au mini-bar.

- Ah la tronche ! T'as les cheveux en pétard, t'as bien dormis ?

- Ne crie pas, supplia Deidara en se massant les tempes.

- Alors toi ! s'exclama l'argenté en riant. T'étais pas obligé de picoler hier soir si tu sais que tu tiens mal l'alcool !

- Et toi, t'étais pas obligé de hacker mon ordi pour me réveiller, tu sais ?

- Change pas de sujet, blondinet !

- Silence, le bourge.

Hidan plissa son petit nez. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle le riche. Ayant toujours été proche de son oncle éloigné, il avait touché un héritage immense lorsque celui-ci était mort, sept ans auparavant. Ne souhaitant pas entrer dans un milieu qu'il n'appréciait pas, il avait juste acheté un appartement neuf qu'il partageait avec le bond et avait mis une partie de l'argent pour réaliser son rêve depuis tout petit, "son bijoux" et même "sa vie" comme il le répétait souvent à Deidara : une magnifique Jaguar blanche. Le reste de l'argent était resté sur son compte pour ses dépenses éventuelles.

Son café finit, le blond s'étira et se pencha sur le sofa, jetant un discret coup d'œil à la chambre de son ami qui donnait sur le salon.

- Il est pas là, Kaku ?

- Hein ? fit Hidan en levant la tête de son ordinateur. Si, il est quelque part sous la couette.

- Quelque part ? répéta le blond avec un sourire.

- Hn. Au fait, j'ai un plan d'enfer !

- Aïe. Je sens le coup foireux. Pourquoi je me sens visé ?

L'argenté rit et posa son ordinateur à côté de lui.

- Tu sais, le pari avec Pein ?

- Euh... lequel ?

- Celui que je sortait avec une hindi.

- Ah non, m'en parle pas ! Je suis pas d'accord que tu joue avec ça !

- Allez, c'est pour rire ! Je t'ai inscrit à des cours de danse en plus !

Deidara leva un sourcil.

- C'est quoi le rapport ?

- Ben je t'ai inscrit à un cours de danse orientale ! Tu te fais passer pour ma copine, tu met un voile sur la tête, on voit que tes yeux et c'est tout !

- Tu m'as inscrit à QUOI ? Hors de question ! Et tu as déjà une hindi aux yeux bleu ?

- Pein le sait peut-être pas ! Allez, on va rire !

Le blond se frotta les tempes et se retint d'étrangler son ami.

- Bon. Si tu me JURE que tu ne fais pas de conneries et que tu ne te montre pas raciste, je t'aide mais _pas_ de connerie ! Tu sais que je ne veux d'emmerdes avec personne. Contrairement à toi, je respecte les cultures des autres.

- Okay. Viens essayer ton voile, chéri !

Habitué au surnom, le blond ne réagit pas et s'amusa même à aider Hidan qui peinait à lui mettre le voile sur le visage. Riant finalement de bon cœur face au tour joué à Pein, Deidara oublia son scepticisme et essaya de travailler un accent pour faire le plus vrai possible.

Quand Deidara demanda à Hidan à quoi servait les cours de danses, celui-ci lui répondit qu'il emmènerait Pein voir un de ses cours. Le blond se dit que pour une fois, il pouvait bien s'amuser.

Leur activité leur prit plus d'une après midi entière et ils se couchèrent de bonne heure à cause de leurs examens le lendemain.

* * *

*Gros clin d'œil au film "Matrix" que j'ai eu le bonheur de revoir pour la énième fois x)

* * *

_Oui je sais, ce chapitre est trop court x)_

_Mais bon, c'était juste pour placer le décor ^.^_

_Allez, pour qui pense à qui, je donne un indice..._

_Le premier "Qui" commences soit par un M soit par un I_

_Et le second commence soit par un H soit par un D_

_(Moi je dis, jeu pourris parce qu'il y a pas trop de choix... xD)_

_Vos impressions ? _


	3. Chapitre 2

**Derrière les Voiles  
**

**Prologue  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Tadam ! Voila la suite ^^ Je m'excuse de la rapidité des posts (même si ce ne sont que des transfert) mais j'essaie d'en poster autant que possible avant de partir loin de toute civilisation... Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 2 ! **  
**

* * *

Le quartier était tranquille, presque vide à l'exception de quelques passant qui se promenaient, prenant leur pause de midi. En face des petites maisons plein pieds se tenait un bar où se rassemblaient les étudiants le mercredi, une fois leur courts finis. C'était ici que travaillait Deidara, en tant que serveur quand il sortait de classe. Le salaire était assez correct et lui permettait de bien se débrouiller dans sa vie d'étudiant.

Accoudé au comptoir, il écoutait sans les entendre les âneries d'Hidan, trop occupé à observer un client habituel.

Occupé à corriger des copies, le professeur d'art de l'université Akatsuki n'avait aucune conscience du regard bleu qui se posait tantôt sur ses cheveux écarlates, tantôt sur son visage de porcelaine.

- Mais c'est qu'il m'écoute pas en plus ! s'exclama Hidan en agitant son verre sous le nez de Deidara.

- Pardon, tu disais ? fit le blond sans lâcher le client des yeux.

- Pourquoi tu va pas lui parler ? intervint Kakuzu.

- Mais t'es dingue, toi ? C'est un prof !

- Mais justement, tu ira mieux après ! intervint Hidan. On sait jamais, genre les film à l'eau de rose, tu lui déclare ce que tu as sur le cœur et on en finit ! J'ai même du mal à croire que tu aie fais exprès de foirer une année juste pour rester sous son enseignement ! C'est là, il te déclare lui aussi sa flamme, vous vous roulez la pelle du siècle et vous vous envoyez en l'air !

- Ça part plutôt en scénario porno, ton histoire, rit Kakuzu.

- Ah ouais, tu trouve ?

Le regard de Deidara et de Kakuzu lui dirent que oui. Il haussa les épaules et vida son verre d'un trait.

- N'empêche, ça a bien marché pour nous !

- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout raconter non plus... soupira Kakuzu devant un Deidara amusé.

- Excusez-moi !

Deidara tourna la tête et son professeur le fixa intensément dans les yeux.

- Euh... ouais ? fit-il timidement en rougissant.

Hidan mit une main devant sa bouche et se mit à pouffer de la réaction du blond. Le professeur se tourna vers lui, cherchant ce qu'il y avait de drôle mais Hidan se ressaisit gardant juste un mince sourire sur le visage.

- Je voudrais une bière pression, s'il te plait, Deidara.

- Euh... ouais, je vous l'emmène.

Le professeur sourit gentiment, et retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

- Grrrr... roucoula Hidan alors que le blond versait la bière.

- Ta gueule, Hidan !

Il contourna le comptoir pour aller servir le roux. Quand il revint, il était plus rouge et Hidan s'en donna à cœur joie pour le taquiner tout le long de son service.

* * *

L'immeuble blanc se dressait devant lui, aussi orgueilleux que lui. Comme toujours, il s'était garé comme un pied, à moitié monté sur un trottoir. Mais il s'en fichait, comme toujours. Une seule chose comptait pour lui.

La porte du bâtiment était ouverte et il monta les escalier du vieux HLM, à la recherche de l'appartement. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil son cœur battant encore plus vite. Comment réagirait-il ? Était-il seul ?

Nerveusement, il resserra la cravate de son costume noir et se décida à appuyer sur la sonnette. Personne ne vint ouvrir alors il réessaya. Une porte s'ouvrit à côté et un vieil homme en sortit.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

- Heu oui, vous savez si le jeune qui vit ici est sortit ?

- Fiston, cet appartement est vide depuis un moment.

- Combien de temps exactement ? s'enquit l'homme d'affaire.

- A peu près un an. Mais j'ai les coordonnés de l'ancien locataire, je l'aimais bien, il m'aidait souvent à porter mes courses ce voyou. Ne bougez pas, je vous les emmène, fit-il en allant chercher un vieux calepin sur une étagère.

- Merci.

Le vieil homme revint sur le palier et copia l'adresse qu'il donna à l'homme en noir.

- Voila, fiston. Passe lui le bonjour de ma part à ce ce fripon.

- Ce sera fait, merci encore, fit l'homme en glissant le papier dans sa poche avant de redescendre les escaliers.

* * *

_Alooors ? Oui, c'est une double-histoire mais j'aime bien ^.^_

_Alors, Qui-qui qui cherche qui ?_ (je sais, c'est de la triche, c'est marqué dans la fiche de la fic mais bon xD)

_Réponse après :-p_

_Reviews ? _


	4. Chapitre 3

**Derrière les Voiles  
**

**Chapitre 3  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Et c'est repartit ^^ Bonne lecture mes choupinets ;)

* * *

La sonnette retentit encore et Deidara se mit à crier sous la douche.

- Mais ouais, c'est bon, j'arrive !

Il quitta la douche en soupirant et enfila à la va-vite dans un peignoir avant de partir ouvrir la porte à Hidan.

- Tu fais chier, prend tes clés la dernière fois !

- Ouais mais moi aussi je t'adore, bébé. Bon t'es prêts ?

- Laisse moi me sécher les cheveux et c'est bon.

L'argenté hocha la tête et partit fumer une cigarette sur la balcon, regardant les voitures passer. Une fois de plus, il s'était engueulé avec Kakuzu. Ils étaient trop différents et Hidan avait peur. Peur de quoi ? Il y a deux ans il avait été abandonné par la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il ne supporterait plus d'être abandonné comme ça. Il aimait trop Kakuzu pour le quitter et faisait tout son possible pour le garder le plus longtemps près de lui. Il faisait des efforts et à l'extérieur, devant les amis, tout allait bien. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus rester seul sans que tout parte en vrille.

Bien que conscient qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable, il s'accrochait à lui, à son amour, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir l'âme d'un naufragé...

- C'est bon.

Il se tourna et vit Deidara habillé dans un churidar* bleu clair, le voile bien mis sur la tête, ne laissant paraître que ses yeux couleur océan. Hidan rit Deidara retira le voile.

- C'est trop chaud, je le mettrait quand on sera là-bas, okay ?

- Hm. C'est vrai que les cheveux lâchés tu ressemble à une nana, personne ne verra que tu es travesti.

Deidara grimaça et partit s'asseoir sur le divan rajuster ses petites chaussures.

- Bon, fit Hidan en se campant devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. Tu joue la fille soumise, tu pose pas de question tu me laisse parler et personne ne saura que tu es un mec. Capiche ?

- Oui chef.

- Bon ben on go, alors, déclara l'argenté en prenant les clefs de sa voiture.

Le blond le suivit jusque dans la cage d'escalier et se colla à la petit fenêtre du palier pour guetter d'éventuels venues de gens indésirables pour se cacher, après tout, il avait une image à préserver !

Une tignasse rousse attira son attention.

- Oh non... Hidan !

- De quoi ?

- J'avais zappé qu'il était dans le même quartier que nous ! Il peut pas me voir comme ça !

- Hein ? Mais qui ?

- Tu sais très ben qui, abrutit !

- Ah. Ben met-toi le voile sur la tête, attends, je t'aide.

Quand il descendirent de l'immeuble, ils se trouvèrent nez-à-nez avec le professeur d'Arts qui allait sortir ses poubelles dans le local publique.

- Oh, bonjour Sasoir-Sensei !

- Tiens donc, Hidan. Où vas-tu comme ça avec cette demoiselle ?

Deidara baissa le regard pour ne pas croiser celui du rouquin. Sous son voile, il sentit une intense chaleur chaleur se répandre dans son corps à l'idée d'une telle proximité.

- Nous euh... allions sortir.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Deidara se mordit la lèvre. Il ne devait pas répondre...

- Euh... Krishna**, répondit Hidan, du tac au tac.

Le professeur leva un sourcil mais ne releva pas. Il sentit juste un contact électrisant quand des yeux aussi pur que le ciel se plantèrent dans les siens.

Sans le vouloir, Deidara avait relevé la tête, ne pouvant plus tenir face au désir de rencontrer les prunelles noisettes. Hidan se rendit compte de la situation et attrapa vivement le blond par le bras pour le trainer, s'excusant au passage à l'adresse du sensei.

Sasori resta figé, les yeux pur encore présents dans son esprit. Il regarda lentement la splendide Jaguar emporter la mystérieuse inconnue loin de lui.

* * *

* Faut imaginer sur Deidy sinon sa marche pas ^^  
** Divinité Hindi pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas d'où la grosse gaffe d'Hidan ;)

* * *

_U.U Pas frapper, ça va arriver,_  
_Et comme par magie, tout va s'éclairer =)_  
_Enfin je pense x)_  
_Biz à tous mes Loulous 3_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Derrière les Voiles  
**

**Chapitre 4  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Il faut bien sur m'excuser pour les inévitables irrégularité de taille des chapitres... Promit je vais prendre des cours cette semaine x) Mais j'espère que ça ne vus empêchera pas d'apprécier ce 4ème chapitre les amis ;) Enjoy !

* * *

- Mais sérieux, on dirais pas des musiques de sectes ? insista Hidan, profitant d'un feu rouge pour allumer une cigarette.

- Hidan, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas te moquer de leur culture, soupira Deidara, le front appuyé contre la vitre teinté de la Jaguar.

- En tout cas, tes cours commencent à porter leur fruits !

- Comment tu peux dire ça, on sort du premier cours, andouille !

Hidan sourit en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Ouais, mais comparé au début, tu danses un peu mieux !

Deidara grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et replaça le voile sur son visage alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur quartier.

Rien qu'un court de danse et il était déjà hors-service. Si Hidan lui avait dit que les pas faisaient surtout travailler les muscles des cuisses il n'y serait jamais allé. A la sortie du cours, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes endolories.

Arrivé dans le petit lotissement, Hidan gara sa voiture dans le garage qu'il avait acheté en même temps que l'appartement. Deidara sortit tandis que l'argenté tournait autour de sa voiture, cherchant une rayure quelconque.

- Tu sais, une voiture s'abîme forcément au fur et à mesure.

- L'écoute pas ma belle, fit le jashinniste en passant sa main sur le capot. Tu sera toujours impeccable.

- Si tu tiens à ce qu'elle reste comme neuve, pourquoi tu la sors alors ?

- Tsss. Personne ne saura apprécier ta beauté, ma belle, l'ignora Hidan. Voila ! Aucun type assez suicidaire pour te faire du mal ! A demain ma beauté !

Deidara leva les yeux au ciel quand Hidan embrassa le capot de sa Jaguar.

- Quoi ? demanda Hidan. T'es jaloux ?

- Pas trop non... grimaça Deidara. Mais je pense que tu devrais réserver ces paroles pour Kaku.

- On s'est encore engueulés, répondit Hidan comme si c'était naturel.

Deidara leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et soupira alors qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment. Il retira vite le voile et le passa écharpe autour de son cou.

- Putain, je crève de chaud, la-dessous !

- Hm.

- T'es vraiment de mauvaise humeur, remarqua Deidara.

- Ça va aller. Je vais prendre une bonne douche et ça ira mieux, répondit l'autre en insérant la clé dans la serrure. Ah merde. j'ai oublié d'aller chercher le pain. Vas-y, rentre je reviens.

- Okay, à toute.

Deidara rentra dans l'appartement et fila dans la salle de bain. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses habits et les jeta sur une chaise avant de se démêler les cheveux après quoi il se glissa dans la cabine de douche pour prendre sa deuxième douche de la journée. Il frotta ses cheveux mouillés avec son shampooing DOP aux amandes avant de les rincer abondement.

La sonnerie d'entrée retentit et Deidara poussa un énorme chapelet de jurons avant de quitter la douche, une serviette autour de taille, laissant ses cheveux détrempé goutter le long de son dos.

- Putain, ça t'arracherais la gueule de ne pas oublier tes clefs pour une fois ? hurla-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Mais il se tut et ouvrit des yeux ronds en reconnaissant la personne sur le perron.

- Itachi ? C'est toi ? Qu'es-ce que tu fou ici ?

Le brun esquiva sa question.

- Hidan est là ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

- Nan mais il va revenir... entre, je finis ma douche et j'arrive.

Sans un mot, l'homme brun entra dans le grand appartement pendant que Deidara fermait la porte, intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là celui-là ?

* * *

Une fois ses cheveux secs et habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise noire, le blond inspira bien fort devant la glace de sa chambre, prêt à ne pas répondre quelque chose de maladroit à l'interrogatoire auquel il allait avoir droit de la part de l'ancien amant d'Hidan. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il retourna au salon, une boule dans le ventre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Deidara en s'asseyant en face de l'homme d'affaire.

- Je suis là pour réparer une connerie.

- Euh, en français ?

- Je suis venu parler à Hidan.

Deidara pinça les les lèvres. Comment lui dire ? Il savait qu'Itachi avait toujours été très possessif, alors comment réagirait-il en apprenant qu'Hidan avait refait sa vie ?

Et même en admettant qu'Hidan lui pardonne, il ne tromperait jamais Kakuzu, lui qui avait toujours été fidèle.

- Il est où ?

Deidara sorti de ses pensées.

- Hein ?

- Hidan, commença à s'énerver Itachi. Il est où ?

- Il est parti chercher du pain il y a...

Il regarda la pendule et resta étonné.

- ... une demie-heure...

Itachi étira ses lèvres fines en un sourire avant de se rappeler de quelque chose de plus urgent.

- Excuse-moi, mais je peux t'emprunter tes toilettes ?

* * *

Tout sourires, Hidan remonta les escalier de l'immeuble, la main de Kakuzu dans la sienne. Sur le chemin, il avait trouvé son petit ami assit seul sur un banc. Il l'avait rejoint les mains dans les poches et était resté un petit moment assit sans rien dire. Alors il avait tourné la tête vers les yeux verts qui le fixaient et tout avait été effacé. Kakuzu l'avait gentiment embrassé et la dispute de la veille s'en était allé très loin d'eux.

Du baume au cœur, les deux jeunes hommes étaient reparti vers l'appartement d'Hidan, celui-ci ayant la vague impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose...

Insérant la clef dans la serrure, il ouvrit la porte à la volée comme à son habitude et alla se vautrer dans le canapé à côté d'un Deidara qui devint pâle comme un linge en apercevant Kakuzu qui s'assit à côté de son petit copain.

- Euh, sa va Deidy ? demanda Hidan.

Deidara eut un sourire nerveux quand le jashinniste posa son regard sur la tasse de café qu'il avait servit à Itachi.

- Ben... tu bois du café froid, toi ?

- Je... il a du refroidir...

- T'es sur que ça va, Deidara ? intervint Kakuzu. Tu es malade ?

- Non, non...

Hidan haussa les épaules et se leva souplement, la tasse à la main.

- Je vais te la réchauffer.

Deidara ferma les yeux. _Pourvu qu'Itachi soit coincé dans les chiottes,_ pensa très fort Deidara.

Hidan partit vider la tasse dans l'évier et alla la reprendre quand il entendit du bruit dans la salle de bains. Deidara était avec Kakuzu dans le salon, il pouvait les voir d'ici.

Peut-être le blond avait-il invité un nouveau mec pour un de ses plan d'un soir et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Hidan le voit ? Cela expliquerais sa gêne... Rien que pour embêter un peu le blond, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sa tasse vide toujours à la main.

A peine fut-il arrivé dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il se figea.

Ayant finit de se laver les mains, Itachi se tourna vers la porte et fit un grand sourire en apercevant son ancien amant qui lâcha la tasse qu'il tenait. La tasse se brisa par terre alors qu'Hidan restait immobile, les deux mains plaquées sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés autant de surprise que d'angoisse.

* * *

_Vous allez tout comprendre en lisant la suite (- ça fais trois plombes qu'elle dit ça...)_

_Mais c'est vrai ;) Toutes les explication arrivent._

_Alors on est gentil et on poooose les belles tomates loin, trèèèès loin..._

_La suite vous plait ? :D _


	6. Chapitre 5

**Derrière les Voiles  
**

**Chapitre 5  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** La précédent chapitre vous a plu ? En fait, c'était deux chapitres que j'ai assemblés, sinon c'était encore trop court x) Je crois que c'est ce que je vais continuer à faire, parce que là c'est vraiment abusé ^^ En tout cas, je n'ai pas touché à l'histoire qui reste telle qu'elle ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Hidan ? appela Kakuzu du salon.

L'argenté sorti de sa stupeur et avant se tourna vers l'entrée du couloir. Kakuzu arrivait les sourcils froncés en regardant les débris de la tasse par terre. Sans réfléchir, Hidan ferma précipitamment la porte de la salle de bain et s'adossa contre celle-ci. Il appela Deidara alors que la poignée s'abaissait et se baissait, Itachi essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

Le blond poussa Kakuzu et arriva devant Hidan.

- Tu m'explique ce qu'_il fout ici_ ? siffla Hidan.

- C'est moi qu'il l'ait laissé entrer... tu peux le laisser sortir ?

Hidan pinça les lèvres et se dégagea de la porte. Kakuzu s'écarta pour laisser sortir l'homme inconnu et commença à ramasser les débris d'argiles par terre, sans quitter Hidan des yeux. Celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise.

- Tu fais les présentations ? demanda tranquillement Itachi.

- Ben... Itachi, voila Kakuzu, mon _petit copain_, s'exclama Hidan avant de s'esquiver, mal à l'aise.

Kakuzu se releva, étonné de la réaction de l'argenté. Pourquoi avait-il tant insisté sur "Petit copain"? S'ajoutait à ça la pâleur et le silence inhabituel du blond et notre brun commença à se faire des films dans sa tête.

Deidara courut voir Hidan, laissant le deux hommes seuls dans le couloir. Hidan se retourna et agrippa violemment la chemise de Deidara.

- Mais pourquoi tu l'as fais venir ici ? couina-t-il la voix à demi-cassée et limite des larmes aux coins des yeux.

- Il avait besoin de ta parler, se justifia le blond. Et je pense que toi aussi, tu as pas mal de choses à lui dire ! Depuis deux ans !

Il entendit des bruits de pas proches et se dégagea de l'emprise d'Hidan.

- Oh, Hidan ! Tu as oublié le pain ! fit-il pour sauver leur sauver la mise à tout les deux.

- Hein ?

L'argenté se tourna vers la table du salon. Effectivement, il avait oublié de prendre le pain...

- Merde ! jura-t-il en prenant ses clefs et son porte-monnaie. Je revient.

- Je t'accompagne, fit Itachi.

- NON ! s'exclama l'argenté plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il rougit en sentant le regard pesant des deux hommes qu'il aimait tant ! Puis il serra les dents et jura à nouveau, se rappelant de ce que le blond lui avait dit. Il devait lui parler ? Très bien.

Il ouvrit la porte et n'attendit pas que l'autre le suive, il savait que même sans son accord, Itachi l'accompagnerait. En effet, la porte se referma sur l'homme en costume noir qui le suivit sans rien dire dans la cage d'ascenseur.

* * *

- Hm ! Bon... ils seront là dans cinq minutes maxi... bafouilla Deidara avant de s'éloigner rapidement de l'entrée.

Mais il fut retenu par le col de sa chemise.

- Deidara, c'est qui ce type ? Il a pas l'air de bien s'entendre avec Hidan...

Deidara serra la mâchoire.

- C'est... juste un pote. A moi, ajouta-t-il.

- Deidy, tu mens comme un arracheur de dents. Je veux la vérité !

Le blond souffla.

- Hidan va me tuer...

- Si tu ne veux pas que ce soit moi qui te tue, tu as intérêt à me fournir une réponse correcte et vite !

Le blond alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, Kakuzu assit à côté de lui.

- Bon, Itachi c'est... on va dire l'ex de Hidan.

- Comment ça "on va dire" ?

- Ben... il se sont jamais considérés comme un couple. Plutôt comme des amants, si tu veux. Ils se sont rencontrés en boite ici, il y a environ sept ans. Hidan avait 17 ans et Itachi a cinq ans de plus qu'Hidan et moi - donc il avait 22 ans. Ce qui ne devait être qu'un coup d'un soir s'est transformé en une longue relation. Ils sont resté quand même cinq ans ensembles.

- C'est lui qui a abandonné Hidan ?

Deidara joua nerveusement avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux blond lâchés.

- Il l'a pas vraiment abandonné... Mais Itachi est le successeur d'une grand entreprise japonaise et quand ils se sont connus, il était marié depuis quatre ans avec une femme qu'il détestait*. Ils n'ont pas été fidèles l'un envers l'autre car d'après ce qu'Itachi m'a dis tout à l'heure, les gosses qu'elle a eu ne sont du sang d'Itachi. Mais c'est pas important. Pendant cinq ans, ils sont restés ensemble et Itachi s'est vachement attaché a lui. Même quand cet enfoiré est allé voir ailleurs, Hidan l'a toujours accueillit les bras ouverts.

Il sentit Kakuzu songeur et se rendit compte ce qu'il avait dit. Quel idiot ! Il essaya de se rattraper.

- Mais aujourd'hui, c'est avec toi qu'il est ! Et il te laissera pas tomber pour revenir avec lui ! Tu le sais, ils se sont pas revus depuis plus de deux ans !

- Deidara ? demanda Kakuzu, toujours songeur.

- Ouais ? demanda le blond, cachant son inquiétude.

- Est-ce qu'Hidan était heureux avec lui ?

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant que répondre. Il connaissait les problèmes de couple d'Hidan et Kakuzu soit disant parce qu'ils étaient trop différents, mais il n'osait répondre à Kakuzu sans le blesser.

- Ben, comme toujours ! esquiva le blond en souriant nerveusement.

- S'il te plait, je t'ai demandé d'être sincère.

Le blond baissa la tête.

- Oui, répondit-il. Il était très heureux. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il l'est pas avec toi !

- Je crois pas, murmura Kakuzu.

Et un silence gênant s'installa dans lequel Deidara cherchait ses mots pour réconforter son ami, sans toutefois les trouver. De son côté, Kakuzu s'était enfermé dans une coquille, le regard dans le vide. L'attente du retour d'Hidan et de l'homme d'affaire fut interminable.

* * *

- Je voudrais une baguette, s'il-vous-plait, demanda Hidan devant le comptoir.

- Tout de suite, lui répondit la jeune boulangère.

Elle partit chercher le pain et Hidan en profita pour donner un coup dans les côtes du brun qu'il jugeait trop près de lui. Déjà que les choses étaient tendues entre Kakuzu et lui, il ne voulait pas que des mœurs se répandent dans le quartiers parce que certaines commères auraient jugées sa présence un peu trop proche avec l'Uchiwa...

A son grand malheur, Itachi ne se décala pas le moindre du monde.

- Voila votre pain, cela fera 1euros.

Hidan paya et partit, sa baguette sous le bras, marchants assez vite pour ne pas être trop près d'Itachi. Notre homme d'affaire ne dû pas apprécier car dès qu'il furent dans l'ascenseur, il le stoppa entre deux étages et se planta droit devant l'argenté.

- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, faisant glisser ses longs cheveux noirs libres dans le même mouvement.

Hidan se décida enfin à lever la tête et à planter son regard dans celui du grand brun.

- Pourquoi tu m'as jamais répondu en deux ans ? jeta-t-il, ses yeux portant toute la douleur du monde.

Itachi prit une grande inspiration et appuya son dos contre les porte métalliques fermées.

- Parce que j'ai été rappelé au Japon. Mon père a appris ma liaison avec toi et ça à été le scandale dans toute la famille. Surveillé 24 heures sur 24, je n'ai pas pu te contacter...

- Et tu reviens maintenant, comme une fleur, pour foutre la merde dans mon couple ! ironisa Hidan en leva les bras au ciel. Je savais que tu ne pensais qu'à toi, mais là, ça me dépasse !

- Je suis revenu maintenant parce que le divorce à été prononcé il y a deux jours.

- Tiens, tu as enfin quitté ta femme ?

- Si j'en avait eu l'occasion, je l'aurais fait il y a déjà cinq ans pour rester auprès de toi.

- Arrête avec ton discours à l'eau de rose ! Et que nous vaut l'honneur de ce divorce ? demanda Hidan avec un air sceptique sur le visage.

- Test de paternité négatif, répondit Itachi en haussant les épaules. Depuis le temps que disait que je ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois, il m'ont enfin cru et l'alliance à l'entreprise du père de Satiu a été brisée. Et je suis revenu.

Il s'approcha d'Hidan et baissa la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Pour tout t'avouer, je ne savais pas que tu t'étais remis avec quelqu'un.

- Ça te surprend ? cracha Hidan. Après un ans jour pour jour sans nouvelles, Monsieur s'imaginait que j'allais encore l'attendre !

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il essuya rapidement d'un revers de manche. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il revoyais enfin Itachi et à l'époque, il n'aurait jamais imaginer régir ainsi. Mais la blessure se rouvrait...

Itachi se savait que répondre. C'était vrai, il pensait beaucoup à lui avant de penser aux autres mais jamais il n'avait eu l'idée d'abandonner Hidan...

Blessé de l'accusation, le brun voulut prendre Hidan dans ses bras mais celui-ci se dégagea et remit l'ascenseur en marche en écrasant un poing rageur emplit de tristesse trop longtemps dissimulée sur le bouton.

* * *

* Sa fait qu'il a 29 ans aujourd'hui et qu'Hidan a ... *sors la calculette*  
... 24 ans !

* * *

_Je sais, c'est pas gai comme chapitre._

_Re-rangez les tomates ! Le melon n'est toujours pas là alors je vais arrêter de dire des bêtises,_

_je pense qu'il sera pour dans deux ou trois chapitres..._

_Alors ? Comment vous trouvez l'histoire d'Hidan et Itachi ?_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Derrière les Voiles  
**

**Chapitre 6  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Encore deux chapitre collés à la suite x) je jure que c'est pas fait exprès xD Sinon, toujours un bonne lecture ! Enjoy !

* * *

Le retour d'Hidan et Itachi fut attendu avec impatience et quand ils arrivèrent, Hidan s'assit directement à côté de Kakuzu, collé à lui et ne le lâcha plus d'une semelle, allant même jusqu'à l'attendre devant la porte des toilettes pour être le plus loin possible d'Itachi.

Jamais il n'aurais pensé réagir comme ça au retour d'Itachi, lui qui avait passé un an à sortir tous les soirs en boite, espérant repérer l'homme d'affaire accoudé au bar, guettant une lettre, un mail, un appel. Ce que devait être juste un plan cul s'était transformé en grande histoire d'amour pour Hidan qui s'était sentit abandonné au départ d'Itachi. En cinq ans de vie presque commune, il ne savait rien de son ancien amant, il savait juste qu'il était marié, qu'il avait cinq de plus que lui et qu'il était à la succession de la plus grande entreprise américano-japonaise. Il n'était même pas français...

Malgré tout, il était quand même impressionné que l'Uchiwa ait fait un trajet aussi long rien que pour lui. Mais au fond, il savait aussi qu'Itachi était égoïste et qu'il faisait tous d'abord dans son intérêt. De plus, en cinq ans de vie ensemble, Hidan n'avait jamais entendu le brun exprimer ses sentiments, contrairement à l'argenté qui lui chuchotait tout les soirs qu'il l'aimait avant de s'endormir. La seule réponse était un léger baiser sur le sommet du crâne avant de sentir une main lui caresser les hanches...

Se sentant de trop dans cette atmosphère tendue, Itachi avait salué tout le monde avant de s'en aller à son "hôtel".

Dès qu'il était parti, Hidan s'était étiré et avait demandé à Kakuzu s'il passait la nuit ici.

- Ben si tu veux bien de moi, oui, avait sourit doucement le brun.

Hidan l'avait embrassé et s'était blottit dans ses bras, désireux de sentir la chaleur du brun contre lui. Oui, c'était sur, maintenant, il aimait Kakuzu...

- Il y a des hôtels, pour ça, fit Deidara.

- Va chier, poulet ! lança Hidan. Je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux !

Les trois homme rirent de bon cœur et le retour d'Itachi fut vite oublié. Du moins, assez dans l'esprit des deux hommes enlacés.

* * *

Le lendemain, pendant qu'Hidan s'ennuyait en cours de gestion, Deidara se trouvait en plein court de théorie sur l'art, griffonnant sur sa page blanche.

- Monsieur, Deidara ? demanda le professeur d'art.

Le blond leva la tête de sa feuille et regarda son professeur aux cheveux roux.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda celui-ci.

- Non, non... fit Deidara en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que Sasori arrivait devant lui.

- Je vous trouve bien rêveur, aujourd'hui...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la feuille de Deidara qui au lieu de contenir des notes du cours, était pleine de dessins.

- Je peux ? fit-il en désignant le dessin.

Le blond ne répondit pas et regarde son professeur lui prendre sa feuille et l'examiner. les sourcils roux se plissèrent lorsqu'il regarda un mini-sketch digne de ceux du site internet "Je-te-trol"

- Je crois que vous allez rester une heure de plus ce soir pour mieux expérimenter votre talent de dessinateur. Vous viendrez me voir après le cours, fit le professeur en se tournant vers son bureau, le dessin toujours à la main.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure et passa tout le cours à essayer de rester concentré sur les paroles de l'enseignant et non sur son visage de porcelaine.

Le reste du cours se passa dans une lenteur exaspérante durant laquelle Deidara fit de nouveaux croquis, cette fois plus discrètement...

* * *

La cloche sonna et les jeunes étudiants sortirent, tous à l'exception de Deidara qui rassembla juste ses affaires et attendit que le professeur finisse d'essuyer le tableau en gribouillant sur une feuille.

- Bien, fit le professeur roux en se tournant vers le blond. Je te demande de dessiner quelque chose de plus... artistique, d'accord ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bien, le thème sera "la conscience humaine". Je te laisse une heure.

Le professeur retourna s'asseoir, laissant un blond interloqué. Il avait derrière lui trois années de dessin et il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de thème. Il allait devoir improviser...

Il posa son crayon et sortit une boite de pastels gras de son sac à dos. Avec l'autorisation de son professeur, il alla remplir un verre d'eau, sortit un fin pinceau et une feuille de carton Canson. Le pastel à la main, il ferma les yeux. Une heure. Ce devait être faisable.

Chaque fois, l'inspiration lui venait seule alors il se mit à tracer des traits de couleur, de façon abstraite et dessina, l'esprit très loin.

Il partit dans les recoins de son esprit, pensant à des choses et à d'autres. Son esprit lui apparut comme la toile d'une araignée par la complexité de choses qu'il y avait. Sa main bougeait toute seule, entrainée dans de fines touche de bleu, la pointe du pinceau frôlait le papier et le pastel avec une douceur infinie, semblable celle qu'il donnerait à l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

Le morceau de papier Canson, au début vierge de toute couleur, pris les tons bleus foncés de la colère, le bleu calme de la paix et les lignes roses de la passion, mélangée à celle, blanche, de l'amour sincère, reflétant l'esprit du blond.

Sortant de ses pensées diverse, le blond jeta un coup d'œil à son dessin, y rajoutant des touches blanches et roses telles des fils de soies, se fondant avec le bleu alentour pour refléter la complexité de la conscience se fondant elle-même au cœur même de l'esprit. Satisfait de son travail, il posa son pinceau.

En s'étirant le dos, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, attendant que son dessin sèche un peu. Cela faisait trois quarts d'heures qu'il était penché sur le papier Canson.

Voyant la soudaine inactivité du blond, Sasori se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il se pencha sur la table pour observer le chef-d'œuvre de son élève. Deidara évita de croiser le regard des yeux en forme de noisettes.

- Eh bien voila ! Tu vois quand tu veux. Tu peux être fier de toi, c'est beaucoup mieux que ce tu as dessiné en cours, tu ne crois pas ? sourit le roux en regardant son élève.

Deidara rougit en sentant le regard de son professeur sur lui et hocha doucement la tête.

- Je... vous voulez le garder ?

Le professeur élargit son sourire.

- Non, garde-le toi. Je pense qu'il pourra te servir un de ces jours, si tu décide de te lancer dans une carrière artistique. Tu as vraiment du talent, tu sais, c'est dommage de l'utiliser pour ce genre de choses, fit-il en désignant le premier dessin du blond, sur le bureau.

Le blond hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Je peux quand même le reprendre ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Non, je crois que je vais la garder, ta caricature, elle me plait bien finalement.

Deidara leva les yeux pour voir si son professeur se moquait de lui et planta son regard dans les yeux noisettes.

Sasori le fixa intensément, cherchant où il avait déjà un regard aussi hypnotisant. Il déglutit, mal à l'aise devant les yeux océans, et arracha son regard au prix d'un lourd effort. Il se redressa et retourna à son bureau, mettre ses affaires dans son cartable en cuir.

- Tu peux partir. Ta punition est terminée.

Deidara ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il bondit de sa chaise, rangea rapidement ses affaires, les fourra dans son sac à dos qu'il hissa sur son épaule gauche et sortit prestement en balbutiant un "au revoir" hâtif.

* * *

Hidan tira à nouveau sur sa sixième cigarette en moins d'une heure. C'était extrêmement rare qu'il fume autant, sauf quand il était angoissé, stressé ou même mal à l'aise en la présence de certaines personnes. Là, c'était plutôt les deux première raisons qui faisait que sa consommation avait tant augmenté en l'espace de deux jours.

La dernière fois qu'il avait fumé autant c'était... il y avait deux ans, quand Itachi était partit.

- Sale enfoiré ! ragea l'argenté en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier avant de quitter le balcon pour regarder la télévision.

Se vautrant dans son canapé, il jeta rapidement un regard sur la pendule qui indiquait dix-neuf heures. Deidara n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et Kakuzu aurait du finir son service il y avait maintenant deux heures. Pourtant, il n'était pas là, et Hidan sentait qu'il avait désespérément besoin de se lover dans ses bras.

On sonna à la porte et l'argenté bondit sur ses pieds, il faillit même déraper sur la carrelage à cause de ses chaussettes et ouvrit en grand la porte. Il se renfrogna en voyant Itachi, les main dans les poche du pantalon de son costume noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Hidan.

- Tu es seul ? esquiva le grand brun.

- Non ! mentit l'argenté avant de lui claquer vivement la porte au nez.

Puis il se maudit de son geste et des larmes lui brouillèrent les yeux. Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage et se laissa tomber à genoux par terre, évacuant des sentiments trop longtemps refoulés.

Recroquevillé par terre, il se mordit le poing pour ne pas faire une crise de nerf. Pourquoi avait-il autant mal ? Pourquoi regrettait-il d'avoir claqué cette porte à l'homme qui l'avait honteusement abandonné ? Bon Dieu, pourquoi souffrait-il autant alors qu'il vivait un bel amour avec Kakuzu ? Pourquoi il regrettait ses paroles acides dans l'ascenseur et surtout, pourquoi il sentait qu'il avait besoin de l'Uchiwa malgré tout ?

Peut-être parce que malgré les apparences, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Un fois ses larmes séchées, il repartit sur le balcon et ouvrit son deuxième paquet de cigarette de la journée.

* * *

_Voila mon chapitre... 6 ! (-gros trou de mémoire)_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plus !_

_La suite... dans le prochain épisode !_

_C'est tout... pour le moment (- elle s'y croit trop xD)_

_Alors, quelles sont vos impression ?_

_Comment vous trouvez Itachi ?_

_Est-ce qu'il a vraiment aimé Hidan ?_

_Et... reviews ? _


	8. Chapitre 7

**Derrière les Voiles  
**

**Chapitre 7  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Et voila le chapitre 7 ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour le(s) précédent(s) ^^ En attendant, vous laisse découvrir celui-ci ! Enjoy !

* * *

- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit Deidara en arrivant sur le perron de l'appartement.

- Ton ami m'a claqué la porte au nez, répondit Itachi, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son costume noir.

- Mais tu lui as fais quoi ?

- Rien du tout, fit Itachi en haussant les épaules.

Deidara fronça les sourcil et sortit ses clef de son sac. Il ouvrit la porte et fit rentré Itachi avant d'entrer à son tour. La première chose qu'il vit fut Hidan, allongé sur le canapé, les mains lui couvrant le visage.

- Hidan ? s'enquit Deidara. Tu... tu pleures ?

L'argenté se leva rapidement en apercevant Itachi et baissa la tête, mais ses yeux rougis ne passèrent pas inaperçus à Deidara et Itachi. Avant que l'un des hommes ouvrent le bouche, Hidan fila dans sa chambre et s'y enferma à clef.

Deidara se tourna vers l'homme d'affaire.

- Sérieusement, tu lui as fais quoi ?

- Mais rien, je te dis !

Le blond allait s'asseoir sur le canapé quand il remarqua le cendrier plein. D'habitude, Hidan fumait toujours dehors et vidait son cendrier tout les soir, il l'avait vu faire la veille. Alors pourquoi le cendrier était-il plein à craquer ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher pour le prendre que le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'il est toujours là ? demanda la voix d'Hidan. Si oui, tu fais semblant de parler à ta mère, s'il-te-plait.

Deidara faillit mourir de rire de la façon dont Hidan s'y prenait pour savoir si Itachi était toujours ici. Le brun le regardait fixement, toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, telle une statue de neige, tant sa peau paraissait pâle en contraste avec le costume noir qu'il portait.

- Oui, maman, répondit-il en entrant dans le jeu.

- Préviens-moi dès qu'il sort, okay ?

- Oui, maman.

- Au fait, ajouta Hidan. Kaku a proposé qu'on se voit ce soir en boite, ça te dis de venir avec nous ?

- Je ne sais pas, maman, j'ai des invités, fit Deidara en se tournant vers Itachi.

- Ah. Mais tu attends qu'il se casse et on y va, d'accord ?

- D'accord, à ce soir, maman.

Il raccrocha et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Tu reçois du monde ? s'enquit Itachi.

- Nan, je vais manger avec ma mère ce soir.

- Je vais te laisser, alors.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit bout de papier plié.

- Tu pourra donner ça à Hidan, s'il-te-plait ?

- Bien sur, répondit Deidara en posant le papier sur la table basse.

- Très bien, à bientôt, Dei'.

- Ouais, salut !

Il attendit que le brun soit partit pour allumer la télé et regarder son manga préféré. Enfin il pouvait se détendre après son heure de colle. Et pour ça, rien de mieux que de regarder _One Piece_ !

Pile au moment où Luffy se faisait frapper par l'équipage pour avoir manger toutes les rations du bateau, le téléphone sonna et Deidara décrocha aussitôt.

- Oui, il est partit, cria-t-il. Alors tu maintenant tu bouge ton putain de cul et tu te ramène dans le salon !

- Deidara ! s'exclama une voix de femme outrée.

- Oh ! fit Deidara en plaquant une main contre sa bouche. Bonjour maman... tu vas bien ?

* * *

La Villa Garden était la boite de nuit la plus proche du quartier, exactement au bout de la rue où vivait Hidan et Deidara ce qui était utile quand ils rentraient bourrés, ils n'avaient pas besoins de prendre la voiture. Hidan était arrivé à l'ouverture, accompagné de Deidara et attendait l'arrivée de Kakuzu près du bar, une bière à la main.

- C'est quoi une blonde avec de l'eau dans la bouche ? demanda Hidan, pour taquiner son ami blond.

- Une gourde. Tu la sors à chaque fois...

- T'as raison, faut que je demande à Kaku, il en connait plein sur les blonde !

- Tiens, il est là, fit Deidara en levant la main pour que le brun les aperçoivent.

Kakuzu arriva à leur hauteur et prit Hidan par la main.

- Je peux te parler, s'il-te-plait ?

Hidan jeta un coup d'œil angoissé à Deidara qui haussa les épaules. Kakuzu entraina Hidan avec lui à la sortie de la discothèque. Il s'assit sur un banc non loin, Hidan blottit dans ses bras. L'argenté, angoissé au plus haut point se retint de sortir un paquet de cigarette et sa cala plus confortablement contre le brun qu'il aimait tant.

- Hidan, est-ce que tu es heureux avec moi ? demanda finalement Kakuzu.

- Mais bien sur ! T'en as d'autre, des comme ça ? s'exclama Hidan.

- Hidan. Je suis au courant pour toi et l'autre dis-moi juste, tu étais heureux avec lui ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! La page est tournée, et c'est toi que j'aime ! s'exclama Hidan, sentant les larmes brouiller sa vue.

Pourquoi est-ce que le destin s'acharnait sur lui à ce point !

- Non, Hidan, répondit doucement Kakuzu en se tournant et en appuyant son front contre celui de l'argenté, lui caressant doucement la joue. La page n'est pas tournée. Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es depuis qu'il est revenu... Mais répond-moi, je t'en prie : est-ce que tu étais heureux avec lui ?

L'argenté se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hocha doucement la tête alors que les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

- Hidan, je ne pourrais jamais te rendre heureux comme lui... regarde comme ça pète tout le temps entre nous, tu en es malade à crever, à chaque fois. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir plus longtemps. Je t'aime, et je n'ai pas le droit de te refuser le bonheur... pars le rejoindre. Et sois heureux, ajouta-t-il, luttant contre ses propres larmes.

- Tu peux pas me faire ça ! cria Hidan en s'accrochant désespérément à lui. Je t'aime et je suis heureux avec toi ! Je t'en prie...

Sa voix se cassa et Kakuzu se dégagea des bras de l'argenté.

- Je suis désolé. Mais tu sera plus heureux avec lui, et c'est tout ce que je te souhaite...

- Mais c'est avec toi que je veux être ! s'exclama Hidan, ses larmes lui brouillant la vue.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Kakuzu. Au revoir, Hidan.

Il embrassa les dernière fois les lèvres humides de l'argenté et partit.

Hidan fut incapable de bouger et éclata en sanglots, seul, sur le banc à vingt mètre de la boite de nuit.

* * *

Quand Deidara sortit de la discothèque, alerté par l'absence de ses amis, il aperçu Hidan, les jambes ramenée contre le torse et la tête enfouie dans ses bras, le corps secoué de sanglots incontrôlables.

Le blond chercha Kakuzu des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Les deux paquets de cigarettes vides à côtés d'Hidan le mirent au courant de la situation. Ne sachant que faire, il s'assit sur le banc et serra son ami contre lui, le réconfortant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

_Désolé pour la parution tardive mais mon empaffé d'ordi à beugué du coup :_

_Obligé de tout réécrire !_

_Sinon, ça me fais pleurer __de faire pleurer mon bébé ! (- elle n'a aucun instinct maternel...)_

_Sinon, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?_

_Comment trouvez-vous la réaction de Kakuzu ?_

_Je maintiens que c'était nécessaire ! _

_... Reviews ? _


	9. Chapitre 8

**Derrière les Voiles  
**

**Chapitre 8  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Pardon de vous avoir fait pleurer au précédent chapitre ! Voilà la suite, séchez vos petites larmes mes chéris ^^ Enjoy !

* * *

Deidara se réveilla et s'assit dans le lit, frottant ses yeux. Il faisait encore nuit quand Hidan avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? bailla-t-il.

- Deidy, je peux dormir avec toi ?

Un éclair illumina la pièce et Hidan se raidit alors qu'un immense roulement de tonnerre se faisait entendre.

Deidara se souvint alors à quel point son ami avait une peur bleue des orages. Et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus Kakuzu pour le réconforter la nuit...

Le blond lui fit signe de venir et Hidan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ni une ni deux, il se glissa sous la couverture, aux côtés de son ami qui sursauta de surprise.

- Mais t'as les pieds glacés !

- Désolé, bafouilla l'argenté. J'étais partis fumer dehors...

- 'Dan, tu devrais pas fumer autant. Je comprend que t'en ai besoin mais limite un peu... en trois jours tu es passé d'un demi-paquet par jour à 10 clopes en une heure. Je m'inquiète pour ta santé, là... Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là...

Hidan hocha doucement la tête.

- Deidy, je vais partir un moment...

- Où ça ?

- Tu sais, l'ancien appart' où j'ai vécu avec Itachi ? Je l'avais acheté à l'époque, après qu'il soit partit. Je vais y retourner un moment, le temps... de me remettre. Je veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état.

- Mais t'es con ? Tu pense que partir en exil va résoudre tout tes problème ?

- C'est pas un exil, banane ! Il est à cinq kilomètres d'ici, c'est pas la mort. Mais juste le temps de me remettre. Je pars demain, tu t'occupe bien de cet appart', okay ?

- Hm, fit le blond, en se sentant se rendormir. Tu tiendra le coup ? Parce qu'ils ont prévus des orages pour toute la semaine...

Hidan se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais ne broncha pas, il était trop fatigué et il avait mal à la tête à force d'avoir autant pleuré. Au fond de lui, il savait que ça n'aurait jamais duré plus longtemps entre Kakuzu et lui mais il l'aimait tant... Et les raisons pour lesquelles il avait rompu le révoltait et lui remirent les larmes aux yeux.

- Si Itachi n'était pas revenu, rien ne serais arrivé... murmura-t-il doucement.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais aimé Kakuzu autant qu'il aimait Itachi, et il devait bien se l'avouer. Malgré tout, il l'aimait encore. Mais il avait peur. Peur d'être à nouveau abandonné. Mais s'il ne revenait pas avec lui, alors Kaku l'aurait quitté pour rien...

Et Itachi, dans tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il se souciait aussi d'être tant repoussé par son ancien amant ? Comment deviner ses véritable sentiments derrière une aussi épaisse couche de glace ?

Hidan s'allongea sur le ventre et serra l'oreiller contre son lui, la tête enfouie dedans. Finalement, ses larmes laissèrent place a un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il était seul dans le grand lit du blond et le réveil indiquait treize heures. Hidan s'assit et se frotta les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever mais il passa au-dessus de sa fainéantise et sortit de la chambre du blond.

En caleçon, et pas encore entièrement réveillé, il traversa le salon pour se diriger vers sa chambre quand un sentit un regard lourd dans son dos. Il se figea et remonta mécaniquement un peu plus son boxer avant d'ignorer le regard qu'il savait appartenir au brun. Il serra les dents et continua son chemin jusque dans sa chambre.

- Bien, dormi ? sourit Itachi en le voyant.

Hidan se retourna vivement, le feu aux joues.

- Tu ose me demander si je dors bien ? Déjà que depuis que es là, je dors mal, maintenant c'est encore pire depuis que Kaku m'a quitté à cause de toi ! T'es vraiment qu'un connard, j'aurais préféré ne jamais te revoir !

Il entra dans sa chambre et claqua vivement la porte au moment où Deidara arrivait. Les poings sur les hanches, le blond toisa le brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ?

- Mais rien ! Je comprends pas, je lui ai juste demandé s'il avait bien dormis... C'est vrai cette histoire ?

- Laquelle ?

- Que son copain l'a largué à cause de moi ?

- J'en sais rien, avoua le blond, il ne m'a rien dis hier, mais il était démolit. Alors ne le cherche, pas et ne l'écoute pas, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, c'est sous le coup de la colère... Il se sent seul, va lui parler, moi il veut rien me dire.

- Si je vais lui parler il va m'envoyer bouler, rétorqua le brun.

- Essaie quand même, tu es la personne qu'il a le plus aimé, et peut-être qu'il t'aime encore, malgré son chagrin, il t'écoutera peut-être...

Itachi haussa les épaules et se leva.

* * *

Hidan fourra les affaires dont il aurait besoin dans un sac et se tourna à nouveau vers son armoire pour s'habiller. A peine eut-il enfilé son jean noir et bouclé sa ceinture qu'on frappa à sa porte.

- Si c'est Itachi, va te faire foutre, lança-t-il même s'il ne pensait aucune des paroles qu'il venait de dire.

- Je veux juste discuter calmement avec toi, c'est possible ?

Hidan ravala une réplique cinglant et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Jamais il n'avait ressentit des émotions aussi contradictoires : d'un côté il avait envie de se blottir dans les bras de son ancien amant ; de l'autre, il avait juste envie de lui refaire le portrait pour avoir foutu sa vie en l'air. Il l'aimait, et c'était bien ça le problème car il aimait aussi Kakuzu, il en était certain. Mais alors pourquoi il avait envie de l'Uchiwa dans ce cas, et pas de Kakuzu ?

Il ferma les yeux et se décida à écouter son cœur, pour la première fois depuis que le brun était revenu. Finalement, il se leva et ouvrit la porte, s'écartant pour que le brun puisse entrer. Itachi referma la porte derrière lui pendant qu'Hidan retournait s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit.

- Hidan, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas pour toi et ton copain.

- Arrête, je te connais, me ne dit pas ce que tu ne penses pas et abrège, j'ai un sac à finir.

Le brun sortit ses mains de poches et désigna le lit.

- Je peux... ?

- Ouais...

L'homme d'affaire s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Hidan.

- Tu sais, quand je suis arrivé ici, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de te revoir. Et ça m'a fait mal de savoir que tu t'étais remis avec quelqu'un. Mais je n'aurais jamais essayé de casser ton couple juste pour te récupérer. Je n'y suis pour rien, alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je t'écoute, vide ton sac.

- Je vide mon sac, hein ? demanda Hidan.

- Je t'écoute, répondit doucement l'Uchiwa.

Hidan se leva et balança un direct du droit dans la mâchoire du brun qui en broncha pas. En un certain sens, il l'avait pressentit, celle-là...

- Ça c'est pour m'avoir abandonné pendant 2 ans ! s'exclama l'argenté pendant que le brun se massait la mâchoire inférieure.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda Itachi.

- Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? cria Hidan. Mais oui ça va mieux ! Bien sur que ça va mieux ! Les oiseaux font cui-cui et j'ai une énorme envie de te tuer, presque autant que de prendre mes bras, mais ça, c'est pas important, hein ? Parce que tant que je te servirais pour assouvir ses besoins, ça ira mais après tu retournera voir ton _gentil_ papounet, et tu m'oubliera pendant cinq ans encore, et tu t'en battra royalement que j'en sois malade à crever et que je saute d'un pont ! Parce que tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est de m'avoir à ta disposition ! ajouta Hidan des larmes de colère lui montant subitement aux yeux.

Itachi se leva à son tour et s'avança près de son ancien amant. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir, l'homme d'affaire l'emprisonna dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Hidan sanglota, le visage collé contre le torse finement musclé du brun, mouillant un peu sa chemise noire de ses larmes.

Itachi lui caressa doucement la nuque, comme il le faisait souvent avant et porte sa bouche à son oreille.

- Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un objet... et maintenant j'en ai plus rien à faire de ce que pourra dire mon père car j'ai retrouvé ce qui m'a le plus manqué, chuchota-t-il doucement. Tu ne sais même pas le nombre de fois où j'ai pensé à toi ces deux années. Il m'a fallu partir loin pour savoir à quel point je tenais à toi.

- Ta gueule, menteur, gémis Hidan.

Mais il n'essaya même pas de se dégager. Parce qu'en réalité, il aimait la façon dont le grand brun le prenait dans ses bras, posant son menton sur sa tête. Il aimait cette main qui lui caressait la nuque pour le réconforter, comme elle le faisait autrefois les nuits où les orages étaient si violents qu'il se collait contre le brun, comme s'il avait pu fusionner avec lui. Et il aimait cette voix douce qu'il prenait pour lui parler...

Hidan sa dégagea finalement et repartit vers son sac, essuyant ses larmes avec le dos de sa main.

- Tu va où ? demanda Itachi.

- Je retourne à l'appart' qu'on avait pris ensembles. Je vais y rester un moment le temps de... me reconstruire un peu.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Non.

- Sois réalistes, en cinq ans passés ensembles, tu n'a jamais réussit à ouvrir une boite de conserve et tu sais à peine faire cuire un steak haché ! Tu compte manger au restaurant tout les soirs ? demanda Itachi.

- Parce que tu me ferais à manger ?

- Bien sur, comme je le faisais avant, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules avec un léger sourire. De toute façon, je te suivrais, j'ai des affaires à récupérer, là-bas.

- Mais ouais c'est ça, la bonne excuse, grogna Hidan en hissant son sac sur ses épaules.

- Mais oui.

Hidan voulut sortir mais le grand brun l'attrapa dans sas bras et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'argenté sentit un délicieux frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale mais se dégagea vite fait. Il savait que s'il se laissait faire, l'Uchiwa considèrerait qu'il avait gagné et ne le lâcherais plus d'une semelle. Hors, Hidan ne voulait pas se remettre avec tout de suite. Son chagrin d'amour était encore présent et il était fatigué autant moralement que mentalement.

Il quitta alors la chambre et dit au revoir à Deidara, avec un Itachi sur les talons bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher. Il reverrait le blond dans deux jours, en cours, une fois le week-end terminé.

* * *

_Euh tadam ?_

_Ah cruel romantisme, quand tu nous tiens..._

_Le chapitre vous a plu ? _


	10. Chapitre 9

**Derrière les Voiles  
**

**Chapitre 9  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Enfin un chapitre à la bonne longueur x)

* * *

Dès qu'il mirent les pieds dans le petit T2 situé dans un vieil HLM, l'argenté mit rapidement les choses au clair :

- Tu dors sur le canapé, fit Hidan. Je prends la chambre.

Il se dirigea d'un pas hâtif vers la chambre et lança son sac sur le lit avant d'aller dans la cuisine, laissant Itachi partir à l'aventure de leur ancien petit nid. Le salon était sobrement meublé d'une table, un canapé clic-clac, un grand meuble où étaient rangées assiettes, verres et argenterie ainsi que d'un bureau sur lequel s'empilait des tonnes de papier. Le brun ne rappelait pas avoir quitté l'appartement dans cet état et saisit un bloc-note qui gisait sur une pile de papier froissé.

Il était remplit de dessins représentant le brun ainsi que de lettre inachevées ou raturées à son attention. Itachi se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se rendant a quel point il avait manqué à son ancien amant.

- Le frigo est vide, je vais faire les courses, déclara Hidan en sortant son portefeuille pour compter l'argent qu'il avait.

- Non, laisse. J'y vais, répondit Itachi reposant le bloc-note.

- D'accord, je vais faire le ménage, fit Hidan en plissant le nez à la vue des meubles recouverts d'un fine couche de poussière.

Itachi sortit et Hidan alla chercher l'aspirateur. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était de faire le ménage mais là il n'avait pas le choix...

Après une demie-heure de ménage intensif il s'allongea sur le clic-clac et s'assoupit, partant loin de l'appartement, d'Itachi et de tout ses problèmes.

* * *

Quand Itachi revint, il posa les sacs de courses dans la cuisine et alla au salon. Trouvant Hidan endormit sur le clic-clac, il sourit doucement et alla chercher une couverture qu'il étendit sur l'argenté. Son téléphone sonna et il dû aller dans la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Hidan.

Après plus d'une heure de négociation infructueuse avec son adjoint, il lui raccrocha au nez et éteignit son portable. Il s'étira le dos regarda la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait en ce soir d'avril et la pendule indiquait 19 heures.

Retournant dans le salon, il s'aperçut qu'Hidan dormait encore. Il s'agenouilla près du canapé pliable et lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Si seulement tu savais comme je t'aime... murmura-t-il doucement au corps endormi.

Il voulut se lever une main agrippa son poignet fin.

Hidan ouvrit des yeux lourds de sommeil et battit des paupières.

- J'ai froid, dit-il doucement.

- Tu veux une autre couverture ?

L'argenté secoua doucement la tête et releva la couverture.

- Non. Viens.

Le brun retira ses chaussure et se glissa sous la couverture. Il en profita pour prendre le corps lourd de sommeil dans ses bras. Hidan se rendormit la tête enfouie dans le cou d'Itachi, respirant le parfum qui lui avait tant manqué et le brun ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au pays des songes.

* * *

Deidara râla en apercevant la poubelle pleine. Le soleil se couchait lentement et l'air se rafraichissait, lui donnant de moins en moins l'envie de sortir mais il se résigna, enfila une veste et descendit jeter le sac poubelle, titubant sous son poids.

- Un coup de main ? fit une vois derrière son dos.

- Sasori-sensei ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Il vit son professeur arriver, les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

- Donne-moi ça.

Sans effort apparent, il hissa la poubelle dans le conteneur et referma le couvercle.

- Merci, bafouilla le blond.

- Tu m'as l'air fatigué, tu devrait dormir au lieu de faire la fête le week-end, lui reprocha le roux.

- Hein ? Mais j'ai travaillé, hier...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, rit Sasori. Je t'ai vu en boite, hier, tu étais à moitié ivre quand tu es sortis rejoindre ton ami.

Le blond rougit violemment, honteux d'avoir été vu soul par le professeur qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Bon, eh bien... bafouilla-t-il.

- Je voulais te demander quelque chose, se souvint le roux. Tu as une sœur ?

- Hein ? Non pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, je te laisse, à lundi, alors.

- A lundi...

Sasori retourna chez lui, songeur et des yeux bleus présents dans l'esprit. Il n'en avait vu qu'une fois, et c'étaient ceux de son élève. Il y avait une chance pour que ce soient le mêmes que ceux qu'il avait vu chez la compagne d'Hidan. Soupçonneux, le roux rentra chez lui, se demandant comment il pouvait être ainsi obsédé par ce regard intense.

* * *

Une main se glissa sous son T-shirt et il se réveilla en sursaut. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Itachi contre lui. Rassuré, Hidan referma les yeux. Il était bien. A travers le tissus de leur vêtement, il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de son ancien amant et il posa doucement sa main à plat sur le cœur du brun et le sentit battre doucement.

La main d'Itachi sortit de son T-shirt et caressa doucement la joue de l'argenté qui prit la couleur rosée qui faisait tant craquer le brun qui se redressa sur un coude et se pencha sur l'argenté. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement...

* * *

_Tadam !_

_Je sais, j'ai (encore) menti, le chapitre est trop court x)_

_Allez, je vais poster le lemon :P_

_Vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? _


	11. Chapitre 10

**Derrière les Voiles  
**

**Prologue  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bon là, il a vraiment la bonne longueur ^^ Bonne lecture, bon lemon les gens ! Enjoy !

* * *

Contrairement à ce que pensait le brun, Hidan se laissa faire et passa même ses bras autour du cou d'Itachi pour un long baiser langoureux qui leur envoya à tous les deux de délicieux frissons dans l'épine dorsale. Itachi passa à califourchon sur l'argenté et lui caressa doucement le cou en lui mordant sensuellement les lèvres. Son uke sentit une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveiller en même temps que des milliers de papillons lui chatouillaient le ventre du bout de leurs ailes.

Prenant tout son temps, Itachi aspira doucement la peau blanche du cou de son amant retrouvé, y laissant la marque de son passage et de son appartenance aussi.

Entre deux baiser, Hidan joua avec la cravate noire de l'homme, tirant dessus pour approfondir les baisers et s'amusant même à fouetter doucement les joues pâles avec pour taquiner le brun qui fit passer le T-shirt de l'argenté au-dessus de sa tête. Hidan frissonna en sentant la fraicheur de l'air mais apprécia d'autant plus de déboutonner lentement la chemise noire pour sentir la chaleur de la peau pâle, commençant par le bas pour remonter vers le haut et tira violemment sur la cravate noire. Itachi partit en avant et se rattrapa sur les avant bras pour un baiser passionné durant lequel les doigts d'Hidan jouèrent avec le nœud de la cravate avant de la dénouer et de la jeter par terre sans plus de cérémonie.

Promenant ses mains sur le torse pâle, l'argenté redessina les courbes qui lui avaient tant manquées. Il le connaissait par cœur et ses mains descendirent frôler les flancs fin d'Itachi qui frissonna de plaisir.

Alors que la bouche du brun quittait le cou d'Hidan pour descendre lentement, laissant de temps à autres de petites marques rouges, l'argenté posa une main par terre et chercha à tâtons la cravate noire. Quand il la trouva, il la passa derrière la nuque de l'Uchiwa et tira vers lui pour le forcer remonter la tête. Hidan se releva sur ses coudes et prit possession des lèvres fines, fermant les yeux de délice. Itachi posa sa main fine et fit lâcher la cravate à Hidan.

- Je t'en achèterais une si tu veux, comme ça tu pourras jouer avec, sourit-il doucement en la balançant sous le nez de l'argenté.

Le jashinniste lui tira la langue et reprit le morceau de tissus noir pour fouetter doucement le brun avec. Itachi sourit et emprisonna les poignets de l'argenté dans ses doigts fins au-dessus sa tête. Pour taquiner l'argenté à son tour, il lui noua les poignets avec sa cravate et Hidan grimaça en rougissant encore plus.

Pantalons et caleçons voltigèrent rapidement dans la petite pièce et Itachi pencha la tête en avant pour permettre à son amant de passer ses poignets noués derrière sa nuque. Lentement, il glissa une main dans l'aine de son amant qui se arqua le dos quand il saisit dans sa main le sexe tendu. Il imprima un doux va-et-viens tout en glissant un doigt dans son intimité pour le préparer.

Hidan se tortilla sous lui et gémit.

- J't'en, prie, viens...

- J'ai pas finis de te préparer, tu vas marcher comme un canard pendant un moment, si j'arrête là...

- M'en fou...

Le brun l'embrassant tendrement en retirant son doigt. Tout en continuant son mouvement sur la hampe de son amant, il entra doucement en lui. Hidan se cambra contre lui et lui mordit la clavicule pour ne pas crier. Itachi lui caressa doucement le dos le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence et le rallongea, le couvrant de son corps tiède avant d'entamer une série de lents va-et-viens pour ne pas blesser l'argenté qui commença à gémir au bout d'un moment.

Alors le brun s'arrêta, retira les poignets d'Hidan de derrière sa nuque et roula sur le côté, faisant passer son amant au-dessus de lui.*

- Mais... balbutia l'argenté.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te guide, sourit Itachi en se mettant en position assise, les jambes tendue sous Hidan et ses mains posées sur ses hanches.

Le jashinniste posa un pied par terre, frissonnant au contact du carrelage froid et posa ses poignets liés sur l'épaule gauche d'Itachi pour prendre appuis. A l'aide du brun il se leva et s'empala sur le sexe du brun, lui envoyant des violentes vagues de plaisirs dans le bas du dos alors qu'il touchait sa prostate du même coup. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et réitéra les mouvement, ses gémissements se transformants de petits cri inarticulés.

Sentant qu'ils allaient jouir tous les deux, Itachi fit basculer l'argenté sur le dos et se replaça entre ses cuisses. Hidan n'eut pas le temps de temps de signaler son mécontentement que le brun reprit des va-et-viens plus rapides et plus profonds, pilonnant la prostate de son amant qui arqua le dos et colla son torse contre le sien.

Peu de temps après, l'orgasme les atteignit et il se délivrèrent en un même gémissement. Itachi s'allongea sur Hidan, le visage enfouit dans son cou, vidé de ses forces. Il eut la présence d'esprit de délier la cravate malmenée et de libérer les poings de son amant.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'Hidan. Je t'ai toujours aimé...

Mais la respiration régulière et le manque de réponse lui indiquèrent que l'argenté s'était endormit...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et caressa doucement la joue de l'endormi.

- Comment je peux te dire ce que j'ai vraiment sur le cœur si tu m'écoute jamais...

Il se coucha sur le côté et enserra le corps de son amant endormit contre lui, jouant avec les mèches soyeuses des cheveux argenté emmêlés suite à leur ébat. Mais la fatigue l'emporta et il partit au pays des songes, une main toujours présente dans la chevelure argentée.

* * *

Hidan se réveilla bien avant Itachi mais resta blottit contre lui sous la couverture, profitant de sa chaleur corporelle. La nuit était tombée, plongeant la pièce dans une semi-obscurité. Hidan bailla en resserrant la couverture autour de lui. Longtemps il avait attendu de sentir à nouveau le brun contre lui. Il était bien. Apaisé. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé une partie de lui qu'Itachi avait emporté avec lui au Japon. Il ferma les yeux et glissa ses doigts dans la main que le brun avait posée sur sa hanche. Immédiatement, Itachi les serra dans ses longs doigts fin et ouvrit les yeux.

- Bien dormit, princesse ?

- M'appelle pas comme ça ! s'exclama Hidan, rompant tout le charme du moment. Il se redressa et s'étira le dos en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il se pencha sur Itachi pour récupérer son portable et se figea dans son mouvement en sentant deux main ses poser sur ses fesses.

- Bat les pattes ! fit-il en se dégageant.

Itachi sourit doucement en sentant le corps chaud de son amant se recoller à lui. Il lui entoura les hanches de ses bras et posa son front contre celui de l'argenté qui consultait son portable.

- La vache ! Il est 20 heures ! J'ai faim ! s'écria Hidan.

- Tu dis ça juste parce que tu as vu l'heure ! C'est psychologique !

Le ventre d'Hidan gargouilla et les deux hommes sourirent.

- Ça aussi, c'est psychologique ? railla l'argenté en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Itachi rit doucement et se plaça a nouveau à califourchon sur son uke préféré.

- Le dîner sera servit un peu plus tard que d'habitude, sourit-il malicieusement.

- Tant pis, je t'emmènerais manger au resto, fit Hidan avant de passer la cravate qu'il avait retrouvée autour du cou de amant.

Il tira d'un coup dessus pour s'emparer des lèvres d'Itachi et c'est ensemble, sur la vieux canapé clic-clac d'un vieux T2 qu'ils montèrent à nouveau au 7ème ciel.

* * *

Et voilà un bon lemon !

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu mes chouchous !

Reviews ?


	12. Chapitre 11

**Derrière les Voiles  
**

**Chapitre 11  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Toujours dans la continuité des révélations, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Enjoy ! **  
**

* * *

Deidara resta figé devant le courrier qu'il venait de recevoir. L'université organisait un bal de promo pour fêter le départ des dernières années. Deidara en faisait partie, ainsi qu'Hidan et Pein, leur ami. Le bal avait lieu le soir même et le blond s'étonna de ne pas avoir été prévenu plus tôt...

Il avait pour habitude ne jamais sortir le samedi soir, surtout à l'heure de manger et en avril, ou le temps restait relativement frais mais il y avait des chances que certains professeurs soient là, et peut-être même le roux...

Il jeta le papier en se creusant les méninges. Bal masqué ? Hm... il n'avait rien pour se déguiser et plutôt mourir que de mettre le costume indien qu'Hidan lui avait acheté pour la farce de Pein. Le blond ravala sa salive et consulta sa montre. Il était 21 heures et le bal commençait dans une heure...

Il décida finalement de se lever. S'amusant un peu, il passa une demi-heure à se boucler se boucler les cheveux à l'aide de son fer lisseur-boucleur et fouilla dans son armoire à la recherche du costume qu'il avait mis lors du mariage de sa sœur. Il le trouva et le mis, souriant devant le miroir à la vue de ses cheveux bouclé qui lui arrivaient à présent un peu en dessous des épaules. Il s'amusa même à mettre un peu de laque pour maintenir la mèche qui lui couvrait la partie gauche du visage en place.

Satisfait, il mit une veste pour ne pas attraper froid, prit ses clef et son portefeuille et partit à pied, allant au passage acheter un masque loup noir qu'il se mit sur le visage avant de se diriger vers l'université à grand-pas, hâtif de se mettre au chaud dans le gymnase chauffé. Il eut une pensée pour Hidan, si celui-ci avait été là, ils auraient mit ensemble un bordel inimaginable, ce soir. Mais peut-être que l'argenté s'amusait mieux là où il était...

* * *

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Hm ? répondit Hidan.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris ta voiture ? Ça fais presque une demie-heure qu'on marche, il est 21 heures, il fait déjà nuit et tu es à moitié ivre en plus !

- Sache une chose, fit Hidan en continuant de slalomer entre les poteaux, c'est que je tiens trop bien l'alcool pour être ivre ! Je vais te le prouver en te récitant mon alphabet. A. B. C. D. G. H. I...

- Tu as oublié le F, andouille ! s'exclame Itachi en courant pour rejoindre son amant.

Passant ses mains sous ses aisselles, il l'attrapa au vol et colla son torse au dos de l'argenté qu'il fit tournoyer autour de piste cyclable qui longeait le canal. Les éclats de rire d'Hidan résonnèrent dans l'avenue déserte.

Comme promis, ils avaient mangés au restaurent, Hidan vidant une bouteille de vin rouge à lui seul sous le regard inquiet d'Itachi qui s'était retenu de boire pour ramener son amant en vie jusqu'à leur appartement. Mais contre toute attente, Hidan marchait toujours, l'alcool le rendant encore plus hyperactif et il s'était amusé à faire des slalomes entre tout les poteaux qui longeait le canal qui menait chez eux.

Le brun relâcha Hidan et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Mais l'argenté se dégagea et retourna à son activité entre les poteaux en riant. Itachi le regarda faire en riant doucement. En cinq ans passés ensembles, ils étaient très rarement sortis tous les deux, Itachi étant absorbé par son travail en France et le brun était maintenant décidé à profiter des instants qu'il pouvait passer avec lui.

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir et regarda l'argenté gambader devant lui, ses mains rougis par la fraicheur nocturnes vite enfouies dans les poches de son sweet vert.

Comme ils arrivaient près du vieux HLM, Itachi bailla doucement et se dit, que pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il allait bien dormir, le corps chaud d'Hidan blottit contre le sien.

* * *

A peine une heure après son arrivée, le blond s'était amusé à goutter les divers alcools présents sur le bar, passant du punch multi-fruit au mojito car ce dernier lui plaisait un peu plus. Un verre à moitié vide à la main, il se baladait , un sourire en coins gravé sur le visage par l'alcool qui enivrait ses sens. Mais le blond avait quand même un avantage, il connaissait ses limite et et il cuvait assez rapidement, donc du moment qu'il marchait toujours droit et sans perte d'équilibre, tout allait bien pour lui.

Il serrait des poignes de mains diverses sans même pouvoir mettre un nom sur des visages et discuta avec de ses professeurs préférés, le prof de sciences Orochimaru. Plaisantant avec lui sur le comportement des premières années qui avaient faillit faire exploser le laboratoire, le blond ne remarqua pas le regard fixé sur lui de son professeur d'art.

Sasori était éberlué. En l'espace d'une semaine à peine, il retrouvait le même regard bleu océan dans son élève blond. Avec le masque noir et doré, les saphir de Deidara semblaient briller de mille feu pour le roux qui se dit qu'il avait vraiment retrouvé le regard qui hantait ses nuits. Sa conviction se renforça quand le blond tourna la tête vers lui, faisait onduler ses boucles artificielles et dardant plongeant son regard dans celui de son professeur d'art.

Abasourdit, Sasori resta figé sur place, sentant comme de l'électricité dans l'air. Le blond le ressentait-il aussi ? Et était-il conscient du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur le roux ? Sasori posa son verre sur la table la plus proche et partit le rejoindre.

Le professeur de sciences s'éloigna - il pouvait plus rester avec son ami Sasori sans qu'ils ne finissent par se taper dessus -, et Sasori rejoignit le blond en souriant.

- Alors, Krishna ?

- Hein ? fit le blond en sursautant. Comment... ?

- Arrête un peu de me prendre pour un idiot. Krishna est le nom d'une divinité Hindi, personne n'aurait choisit ce nom ! Ton ami Hidan est vraiment un crétin... Et il faudrait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas faire le rapprochement, surtout avec tes yeux. Si tu ne voulait pas que je te reconnaisse, tu n'aurait pas du mettre le masque, fit-il en désignant le loup de Deidara.

- Hm, répondit le blond en se sentant rougir.

Vraiment gêné, il vida son mojito cul sec, devant le regard surpris de Sasori. Tant pis pour ce soir, se dit Deidara en s'approchant du bar. Il ne rougissait pas et se sentait bien en la présence du roux grâce à la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité en un temps record pour quelqu'un qui tient mal l'alcool.

A travers la semi-obscurité régnant dans le gymnase, un éclair illumina la pièce et un roulement de tonnerre se fit entendre. Deidara sourit en vidant un autre verre. Il en connaissait un qui ne dormirait pas seul ce soir...

* * *

Hidan se raidit dans le lit quand l'éclair éclaira la chambre noire. Seul dans le lit deux place, il attendait le retour d'Itachi qui était partit fumer, laissant la chambre ouverte.

L'argenté hurla en sentant une main glacée se poser sur son coude.

- Calme-toi c'est moi ! lui répondit le brun en se glissant sous les couverture.

Hidan fit un bond dans le lit en entendant le tonnerre et Itachi le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

- C'est bon, calme-toi... je suis là...

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et continua à lui parler en l'embrassant tendrement sur le font.

- 'Tachi ? demanda Hidan au bout d'un moment.

- Hm ?

- Tu vas rester combien de temps, cette fois ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement l'autre. Je suis censé être en "vacances suite au divorce" mais je ne te cache pas que je crains de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps.

- Ça te vas pas de parler comme ça, fit Hidan, le visage enfouis contre le torse du brun alors qu'un autre éclair illuminait la pièce.

- Comme quoi ?

- " Que je crains de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps". On dirais un intello...

Itachi sourit doucement, le nez enfouit dans la chevelure argenté soyeuse.

- Si tu le dis. Je me suis disputé avec mon associé mais je ne sais pas quand je rentre. Et, honnêtement, j'ai pas envie de te quitter.

- Oh le beau parleur !

- Mais c'est vrai. Dis, si je partais... tu me suivrais ?

- 'Tachi... J'ai une vie ici aussi. Et je ne connais rien du Japon !

- Tu m'attendrais, alors ?

- Si tu reviens vite, je t'attendrais autant de fois qu'il le faudra... fit Hidan, les larmes aux yeux rien que d'y penser. Je t'aime, sale enfoiré. Je t'aime à en crever...

Le brun releva le visage d'Hidan et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés dans le lit, l'un profitant de l'orage pour tenir dans ses bras son amant aussi fragile que de la porcelaine, l'autre profitant des bras de son amant pour oublier l'orage, collé contre la peau chaude, le coeur du brun battant contre son oreille.

* * *

Tellement stressé de s'être fait découvrir, Deidara avait essayé de noyer sa honte dans le mojito. Mais le problème était que l'alcool avait tendance à lui délier la langue et cela faisait environ un heure qu'il blablatait, assit sur les gradins extérieurs du gymnase. Inconscient de ce qu'il disait, il ne cachait rien au roux, gardant toujours un ton neutre et dévoilant même plusieurs secret intimes d'un ton franc qui firent rougirent plusieurs fois Sasori.

- Mais le pire, continuait Deidara, les regard voilé par les effets de l'alcool. C'est quand Hidan a sortit qu'il allait me travestir pour ce foutu pari avec Pein. Et quand il m'a fait mis ce foulard sur la tronche, on devait aller à ses cours de danses à la mort-moi-le-nœud et qu'on est descendus. De vous savoir si près de moi sans que vous le sachiez ça m'as fichu une putain d'éréc...

- C'est bon ! fit le roux en se levant. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout raconter, et de toute façon, il est tard, rentrons, les autres professeurs doivent me chercher.

Le blond secoua la tête grossièrement et resta assit. Le roux se rassit lourdement. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas quitter son élève ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se lever ? Il aurait du quitter le blond il y avait un moment de cela, l'écouter alors qu'il était ivre avait quelque chose d'insensé...

Mais tout au long du récit de Deidara, il avait remarqué que le blond en pinçait beaucoup pour lui et, étrangement, il se sentait heureux de le savoir.

Sasori secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Il ne pouvait pas être comme ça ! Il était censé être hétérosexuel, pas gay, comme son élève ! Alors pourquoi il pensait à des choses pareilles ?

- Vous allez bien ? demanda le blond en dardant son regard dans celui du roux.

Et ses yeux... un tel regard était inimaginable ! Ils ne pouvait _pa_s être _réel_... alors pourquoi ils l'hypnotisaient ? Deidara était-il seulement _conscient_ du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur lui rien que d'un regard ?

Perdant presque la notion de la situation, il attrapa vivement le menton du blond alors que celui-ci allait tourner la tête et le força à le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. Deidara, surpris par le geste, sursauta et essaya de se dégager mais le roux lui agrippa le poignet et rapprocha son visage du siens, regardant les yeux bleu avec profondeur.

- Sasori-sensei... vous me faites mal !

Le roux redescendit sur terre l'espace d'un instant et relâcha les doigts qu'il avait crispé inconsciemment sur le menton imberbe de Deidara qui se mit momentanément à paniquer devant l'attitude de son professeur qui cligna doucement des yeux sans toutefois détacher son regard des orbes bleus.

- Hm. Je... vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger, bafouilla le blond, gêné par les yeux ambrés qui ne quittaient pas les siens, comme s'ils voulaient se perdre dedans. J'ai... faim.

- Ne pars pas, murmura le roux.

Mais le blond usa de sa force et se dégagea, quittant rapidement les gradins, laissant son professeur seul méditer de ses actions.

Ayant l'impression d'avoir décuvé d'un coup, Deidara passa le reste de la soirée à éviter le roux, encore horrifié par l'attitude du roux. Il avait eut l'air... fou ! Au-delà de la fascination qu'avait cru le blond qui rentra vite chez lui, ne pouvant plus se sentir bien sous le regard perçant de Sasori.

* * *

_Héhéhé ! J'aime bien ce chapitre, entre Hidan qui slalome entre les poteaux _

_et mon rouquin préféré qui pète un câble x) (- elle est vraiment tarée U.U)_

_Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?__  
_


	13. Chapitre 12

**Derrière les Voiles  
**

**Chapitre 12  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Allez, finit les rigolades, et place au romantisme ! Bonne lecture mes amours :)**  
**

* * *

- Pst ! Machin !

Deidara vérifia que son professeur d'SVT était occupé à écrire au tableau et se tourna vers Hidan, son crayon dans la bouche.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sors avec nous en boite ? souffla l'argenté en faisant semblant d'écrire sur un morceau de papier.

- Heu... je sais pas...

Il retourna à faire ses schémas en se concentrant à nouveau sur le tableau et ce qui était écrit jusqu'à ce que l'argenté lui envoie une boule de papier sur la tête. Le blond tourna vivement la tête vers Hidan.

- Mais quoi ?

En réponse l'argenté jeta un coup de tête vers la porte vitrée de la classe. Deidara baissa immédiatement la tête en apercevant le professeur roux arriver vers la salle de classe.

Sasori entrouvrit la porte et fit signe au professeur d'SVT de sortir. Deidara regarda les deux enseignant discuter et le brun retourner à son bureau.

- Monsieur Deidara, je crois qu'on vous attends, dehors, fit Orochimaru.

- Hein ?

- Allez, dehors.

- Mais t'as fais quoi ? souffla Hidan quand le blond passa devant lui.

- J'en sais rien du tout... c'est ça qui me flipper...

Les mains dans les poches, le blond quitta la classe en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il évita de regarder le roux, reportant son regard sur la machine à café derrière Sasori.

- J'ai fais quelque chose ? demanda le blond en cachant son oeil gauche derrière sa longue mèche.

- Hm, je voulais juste te donner une information. Il y a un artiste professionnel qui va venir faire un tour dans les classes pour repérer de jeunes artistes. Est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

Le blond réfléchit.

- Hm... Nan. Désolé. je ne suis pas du tout intéressé. Je peux retourner en cours ?

- Pas tout de suite.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et eut un regard gêné.

- Je tiens d'abord... à m'excuse pour samedi soir.

- Hm.

Deidara enfonça encore plus ses poings dans ses poches et grimaça.

- Tu me pardonne ? demanda le roux en baissant la voix.

Le blond redressa la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis quand Sasori prenait ce ton-là avec lui ?

- Vous êtes mon professeur. Alors oui. Je peux y aller ?

- Pas encore.

Le blond souffla sur sa mèche, montrant ouvertement son malaise et le rouquin se mit aussi mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi ?

Le roux ne savait que dire. Pourquoi il l'avait retenu ? Parce qu'il avait dit : "_Vous êtes mon professeur ?_" ? Mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? Hm...

- Tu es sur de pas vouloir venir ?

- Oui, monsieur. Je suis en train de rater mon cours...

- Tu peux y aller, désolé de t'avoir retenu...

Mais aucun d'eux ne partit. Ils ne le pouvaient pas. Une fois encore, le roux se perdit dans les saphirs si pur du blond qui le regardait intensément, ne comprenant rien du tout.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à me mater comme ça ?!_ pensa celui-ci, se sentant faible sous le regard intense et rêveur de son professeur. Sentant qu'il allait craquer, il vérifia que personne ne regardait par la fenêtre vitrée. Il attrapa son professeur d'art par le col et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le roux ne bougea pas. Il devait se l'avouer ; le contact lui plaisait.

Par bonheur pour l'un, la cloche sonna, lui donnant l'occasion de s'esquiver parmi les jeunes étudiants qui quittaient le cours d'SVT tandis que Sasori restait planté dans le couloir, la douceur des lèvres du brun encore présente sur les siennes. Comme pour être sur qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, il passa doucement ses doigts fins sur ses lèvres avant de repartir dans sa classe sans se rendre compte qu'il prenait la mauvaise direction, les prunelles saphirs trop présentes dans son esprit.

- Eh, Saso ! fit Orochimaru en arrivant à sa hauteur. Tu va où, comme ça ?

Le roux se figea sur place. En effet, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait.

- Ah. Euh... Ouais. J'y vais...

Mécaniquement, il fit demi-tour, laissant le professeur d'SVT se moquer doucement de l'état de son collègue.

* * *

Hidan recracha son verre sur le pantalon d'Itachi et plaqua ses mains sur sa gorge, articulant avec difficulté.

- Putain... mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Koff ! Koff ! Sa arrache !

Itachi jeta un coup d'oeil à son pantalon noir. Il était fichu.

- C'est de l'absinthe. Un alcool fort.

- Fort ? couina Hidan avec une voix cassée. Fort ? C'est horriblement fort ! Y a combien de degré ?

- ...

- Plus fort, j'entends pas.

- 90.

L'argenté faillit tourner de l'œil et jeta un regard aux tables pleines de boissons alcoolisées auquel le blond était accoudé, sirotant tranquillement un punch multi-fruit. Il avait été invité à une fête dont il ne savait rien du tout. Soit disant un accueil à un artiste que personne ne connaissait. Mais Hidan et son ami blond avaient insisté pour venir pour boire gratuitement. Le brun avait soupiré d'exaspération et s'était décidé à les suivre malgré tout mais il se trouvait à s'ennuyer à mort entre Hidan qui testait toutes les boissons et Deidara qui matait en douce un certain professeur qui lui tournait le dos, occupé à discuter avec d'autre personnes.

Itachi partit alors s'asseoir sur un banc, la cheville gauche posée sur sa cuisse droite en sirotant une bière. Il s'amusait à regarder les réactions des gens qui faisaient semblant à s'intéresser aux toiles exposées. Sans être un maitre en art, le brun les trouvait horriblement moches, toutes dans des couleurs criardes.

C'est alors que le brun aperçu le rouquin se faufiler discrètement derrière le blond et lui attraper le poignet. Itachi se pencha un peu en avant pour mieux observer la scène quand Deidara se retourna vivement, faisant voltigé ses cheveux qu'il avait laissé lâche pour la soirée. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le roux lui attrapa le col exactement comme l'avait fait Deidara plus tôt dans la journée, et lui l'embrasser, indifférant au monde qui grouillait dans la salle.

Itachi resta bouche bée du geste du professeur. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche mais personne ne leur prêtait attention, tous occupés à manger, boire ou regarder les toiles en essayant d'y trouver une interprétation.

- Bébééé ! cria Hidan. Regarde ça !

L'argenté lui fit signe de venir vers le bar, un verre à la main. Itachi soupira et se leva lourdement, laissant le blond tête baissée devant Sasori qui ne lui avait toujours pas lâché le poignet.

* * *

Deidara se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds. La main du roux se resserra sur son poignet et le blond se sentit gêné.

- Vous êtes fou ! souffla-t-il. Il y a trop de monde ici ! Lâchez-moi !

Pour toute réponse, le roux franchit l'espace de leur deux corps mais Deidara fit un bond en arrière, se rattrapant à une table, faisant tinter les coupes de champagnes pleines. Alors que plusieurs visage se tournaient vers lui, le blond s'esquiva en sortant par la première porte qu'il trouva et se promena seul dans le couloirs, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Il bouillait littéralement de la tête aux pieds et essayait sans succès de calmer le feu en lui en se récitant des formules de mathématiques toutes aussi compliquées les unes que les autres. Ne parvenant à rien du tout il se dirigea vers les toilettes et se rafraichit le visage en prenant soin de ne pas faire couler son maquillage.

- Joli ! fit Itachi en entrant à son tour dans les toilettes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Putain, c'est quoi cette odeur ? Ah la vache !

- Ton meilleur ami m'a craché de l'absinthe dessus. Je suis venu nettoyer mon pantalon avec de passer pour l'alcoolo de service.

- Mais pourquoi il a gouté ce truc ! Celui qu'ils ont mis est à 90° parce que l'artiste adore ça.

- Ne me demande pas ça, mais Hidan avait décidé de gouter touts les alcools présents dans la salle.

Le blond rigola doucement et s'essuyant les mains.

- Je crois que tu pourra jeter ton pantalon. Il sera irrécupérable. Enfin, côté odeur.

Itachi grimaça et changea de sujet.

- Et toi, avec ton prof. Bonjour la discrétion ! T'as de la chances que personne ne vous ai vus ! Sa aurait foutu en l'air sa carrière, tu le sais, ça ?

- Mais c'est pas moi ! protesta Deidara. Je n'y suis pour rien si il a pété un câble et qu'il m'embrasse en pleine réception de 300 personnes ! Je n'y suis pour rien si il fond un plomb dès qu'il me regarde dans les yeux ! Je te jure, Itachi ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser ! Dès qu'il regarde mes yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'il devient fou et il me fais peur !

Il avait les larmes aux yeux à présent et Itachi se sentit gêné. Ne sachant que faire, il prit maladroitement son ami dans ses bras en lui disant que tout allait s'arranger.

- Je dérange ? demanda une voix derrière Itachi.

Deidara s'éloigna prestement du brun en regardant par terre, fuyant les prunelles ambrée de Sasori.

- J'allais partir, répondit Itachi en quittant les toilettes.

Deidara se retourna prestement vers une cabine inoccupée et s'enferma immédiatement à l'intérieur, s'asseyant sur le couvercle des cabinets, les jambes ramenées contre son torse et son menton posé sur ses genoux.

Un bruit lui indiqua que Sasori s'était adossé à la porte en soupirant.

- Je peux te parler ? demanda le roux, sa voix semblant venir de loin à cause de la porte entre eux.

- Hm.

- Deidara... soupira encore le roux.

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je peux te parler si tu n'es pas en face de moi ?

- Ben, la preuve, on y arrive...

- Deidara, sors de là ! ordonna le roux.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous en temps extra-scolaire, répliqua le blond, son coeur battant la chamade pour oser contrarier son professeur.

Sasori se tourna vers la porte fermée et appuya son front dessus.

- Pour une fois au moins, tu ne partira pas sans écouter ce que j'aie te dire...

Deidara se rendit alors compte de son idiotie. Il était coincé ici avec le roux qui voulais discuter avec lui. En d'autres temps il aurait heureux de cette situation mais tant de choses s'étaient passées entre eux et le blond n'oublierais jamais la réaction du roux lors de la fête précédente.

* * *

_Désolé de couper là ^^ mais le chapitre était trop long après (- pour une fois...)_

_Sinon ? il est comment le chapitre ? *O* _

_Moi j'adore coincer Deidara dans les toilettes x) _


	14. Chapitre 13

**Derrière les Voiles  
**

**Chapitre 13  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** La suite du blocage dans les toilettes :) Enjoy les gens :))

* * *

- Alors ? Tu veux bien sortir ?

- Nan.

- S'il te plais ? demanda doucement le roux.

- Je tiens à rester en vie.

Le roux serra les dents et maudis sa réaction de la semaine dernière. Pourquoi diable Deidara était-il aussi rancunier ? Ne sachant que dire, Sasori passa à la vitesse supérieure.

Il posa ses mains a plat sur la porte fermée derrière laquelle était assis le blond sur la cuvette.

- Deidara je t'aime alors sors de la, s'il-te-plais...

Derrière la porte le blond faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il s'en doutais malgré tout mais il n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre de la bouche de Sasori qui continuait de parler à la porte.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fais peur. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention, je te le jure. Mais... je suis fou toi, et quand je te regarde dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression de partir loin. J'ai jamais eu comme intention de te faire peur, je te le jure. Sors de là, je t'en prie...

Le blond se sentit comme vivifié suite à ces paroles. Timidement, il se leva et déverrouilla la porte, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa cage thoracique, comme s'il pouvait en sortir et rejoindre celui du roux...

Il tira timidement la porte vers lui et planta son regard dans celui de Sasori qui sourit gentiment et s'approcha à son tour de lui. Ses mains douces tirèrent sur le manche du blond pour le reprocher de lui. Avec une infinie douceur il le serra contre lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du blond aussi fines que des pétales de fleurs.

Deidara sentit que son cœur allait exploser quand le roux posa ses mains aux creux de ses reins pour le serrer contre lui. Enserrant timidement la taille du roux, il se laissa aller dans son étreinte.

Quand il entendit du bruit dans le couloir, Sasori se retourna vivement mais le blond le tire vivement dans la cabine en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Ben il est où ? fit la voix d'Hidan.

- Je ne sais pas, il était ici avec son prof.

- Son prof ? Lequel ?

- Je sais pas, un rouquin qui doit avoir mon âge à peu près...

- Quarante ans ? T'es sur ? Il les fait pas...

- Hidan, j'ai cinq ans de plus que toi... soupira Itachi, exaspéré. Sympa de me vieillir...

- Ah... bon ben deux options alors...

- Hein ? Tu parles de quoi, là ?

- Ben option 1 : il pleure parce que le roux à encore fondu un plomb ; option 2 : il flippe plus et il est en train de se le taper quelque part...

Deidara rougit violemment en entendant Hidan parler ainsi. A côté de lui, Sasori eut un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu parles de cul ! Si effectivement ils s'aiment tant que ça, ils vont surtout passer de bons moment ensembles...

- Ouais, c'est ce que je dis, ils vont coucher ensemble.

- Hidan écoute moi bien : _**on-est-pas-obligé-de-coucher-ensemble-dès-la-première-fois**_ ! insista Itachi.

- Mais je le connais mon petit Deidy ! Et tu dis ça mais c'était comme ça avec nous ! Rien que quand tu m'a vu la première fois t'as eu une putain d'ér...

- Bon ça suffit, arrête tes bêtises ! s'exclama le brun en le coupant. On rentre. Il est venu avec son scooter, il pourra repartir de toute façon...

- Sauf si il passe la nuit...

- Tais-toi avec tes scénarios pornos !

- Mais ce n'est pas un scénario porno ! protesta Hidan en quittant les toilettes.

La porte se ferma en un claquement qui retentit dans les toilettes. Deidara eu l'impression de mourir de honte.

- C'était Hidan Yu ? demanda le roux en s'asseyant sur le couvercle baissé des cabinets.

Deidara serra la mâchoire et hocha la tête, évitant de croiser le regard de Sasori qui rit doucement devant la réaction du blond. Devant l'air renfermé de Deidara, il tendit la main. Le blond la saisit doucement et Sasori l'invita à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Une fois assit, le blond posa sa tête sur l'épaule du roux qui lui entoura les hanches de ses bras, embrassant la chevelure blonde qu'il avait enfin à sa disposition.

- C'est pas vrai, murmura le blond.

- Hm ? De quoi ?

- Ce que cet andouille a dit. Je suis pas là juste pour coucher avec vous. Je vous aime vraiment.

- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire, répondit le roux en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux blonds pour en respirer le parfum frais. Et tu l'as dis toi-même : nous sommes en temps extra-scolaire, ne me vouvoie pas s'il te plais.

- Hm. Je... vais devoir rentrer... je bosse demain.

- Tu travaille le samedi matin ?

- Oui. Pour continuer de payer mes études je bosserais demain au bar...

- Tu ne peux pas rester un peu ? demanda le roux en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Le blond secoua négativement la tête et se retira à contrecœur des bras de Sasori.

- Je passerais te voir demain... tu pourra réserver une table ?

- Euh... oui, bafouilla Deidara.

- Très bien, fit le roux.

Et il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant que Deidara quitte les toilettes, le cœur aussi libre qu'un oiseaux...

* * *

_Et vala ^.^_

_Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? (- overdose de vitamines U.U')_

_Il est comment ? Il est comment ?_

_Moi je l'adore ! Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?_

_Perso, moi je kiff quand Hidan expose ses option sur où est Deidara x)_

_Allez, go to the épilogue !_


	15. Epilogue

**Derrière les Voiles  
**

**Épilogue  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Et voila mon épilogue ! Cette fiction est finie vous en pensez quoi ? Vous avez des idées pour une autre histoire ? Je prends :D

* * *

** ~ 6 mois plus tard ~**

Sasori franchit le seuil et entra dans l'appartement de Deidara, passant rapidement une mèche dans ses cheveux rebelles en salua Itachi et Hidan, assis sur le canapé.

- Il est où ? demanda le roux.

- Dans la cuisine, fit Hidan avec un clin d'œil.

Le roux alla alors à la cuisine, suivit de près par Hidan et Itachi. Apercevant le blond en train de cuisiner, il lui déposa un baiser sur la nuque. Deidara se retourna et se jeta à son coup alors que Sasori articulait un "joyeux anniversaire" en lui tendant un bouquet de fleur. Le blond sourit doucement en l'embrassant.

- Moi aussi je veux un bouquet de fleur ! fit Hidan en faisant les yeux doux à Itachi.

- ... euh, je t'en ai offert un hier, répondit Itachi.

- Mais je veux des roses comme Deidara !

- Mais t'as quel âge ?!

- J'aurais pas de bouquet de rose ?

- T'aimes pas les roses ! répliqua Itachi avec un sourire en coins devant la réaction de l'argenté.

- ...

Itachi rit doucement et encadra le visage d'Hidan avec ses mains.

- Des tulipes ?

- Oh, ouais !

- Allez, viens.

- Où ça ?

Itachi jeta un coup de tête vers le jeune couple. Il prit Hidan par les hanches et le fit sortir de la cuisine.

- On va les laisser seuls... je t'emmène au resto...

- J'aurais un bouquet de tulipe, hein, dis !

- Je te l'ai promis !

Hidan sourit et se laissa entrainer dehors. Pour s'amuser, il attrapa la cravate du brun et tira dessus pour le faire avancer. A demi penché en avant, Itachi partit dans un rire franc, tiré par son amant qui aimait décidément bien sa cravate noire...

* * *

Deidara se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Sasori et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il retira son tablier et le jeta sur une chaise.

- Je vais prendre une douche, je dois me laver les cheveux et en plus je sens la sauce bolognaise !

- Moi j'adore, la sauce bolognaise, fit le roux avec un sourire malicieux.

Deidara rougit et fila vers la salle de bains. Le roux le suivit, un sourire en coins sur le visage. Dès qu'il fut rentré, il ferma les porte derrière lui et commença à déboutonner sa propre chemise.

- Sa te dérange si je t'accompagne ?

- Je crois que je n'ai plus trop le choix, répondit Deidara.

Amusé, il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire pendant que Sasori s'approchait de lui. Deidara retira son sweet noir et fit voler son débardeur après quoi il croisa ses jambes et posa ses mains sur les rebord de la baignoire sur lequel il était assit et lança un regard provocateur vers Sasori qui se pencha vers lui pour dévorer ses lèvres offertes.

Après un long un long baiser langoureux, Deidara mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Sasori et écarta les jambes pour passer ses chevilles derrière les genoux du roux qui faillit perdre l'équilibre et se rattrapa en plaquant ses poings sur contre le carrelage de part et d'autre de la tête du blond qui esquissa un sourire malicieux et lui pinça le ventre.

Le geste ne plut pas au roux qui grogna et attrapa fermement les hanches de Deidara, le soulevant sans effort apparent. Le blond poussa un petit cri de surprise en sentant son dos dénudé se faire plaquer contre le carrelage glacé. Il resserra ses cuisses autour des hanches finement musclées de Sasori qui se sentit d'un coup beaucoup trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon noir.

Deidara prit sa vengeance ; il déboucla avec une lenteur calculée la ceinture de son amant qui gémit d'impatience en son cou parfait, déposant sur celui-ci quelques suçons, marques de son passage. Le blond sourit doucement et baissa la braguette avant de poser innocemment sa main sur la bosse déformant le tissus noir.

C'est alors que Sasori cessa de tenir le blond qui se rattrapa de justesse en se plaquant contre le mur.

- Mais tu vas pas bien ! s'exclama le blond, son coeur battant la chamade.

Le roux sourit en haussant innocemment les épaules et décolla son amant du mur avec douceur pour se faire pardonner. Pardon qui fut vite accordé quand le blond poussa un long gémissement en sentant la main du roux se faufiler dans son boxer et taquiner sa virilité. Tout en se cambrant contre son amant, Deidara passa ses mains derrière son cou, lui caressant doucement la nuque. Il resserra sa prise en même temps que ses gémissements qui s'intensifiant au rythme qu'imposait Sasori sur sa virilité.

Puis le roux, trop impatient en sentant son propre bas-ventre devenir presque douloureux, retourna Deidara et lui baissant pantalon et boxer en déposant un chemin de baisers brûlants sur la colonne vertébrale du blond qui frissonna de délice et se pencha légèrement en avant, se tenant aux bords de la baignoire, futur témoin de leurs ébats.

Sasori allait se dévêtir quand la sonnerie retentit.

- Je vais le crever ! cria Deidara en tapant du pied.

- On est pas obligé d'ouvrir, susurra le roux en collant son torse tiède contre le dos du blond.

Deidara sourit doucement et ne broncha même pas en sentant deux doigts se frayer un chemin dans son intimité. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand le roux leur fit faire des mouvement de ciseaux pour préparer au mieux. Après quelques va-et-viens, Sasori embrassa la nuque de son amant qui commençait à gémir doucement. Le roux retira ses doigts et finit de se déshabiller, ignorant les bruit de la sonnette qui insistait encore plus.

Posant doucement ses mains sur les hanches du blond, il entra doucement en lui et le blond étouffa un gémissement en resserrant sa prise sur le rebord de la baignoire. Au bout d'un moment, Deidara rejeta la tête en arrière et fit un léger roulement de hanche, signe que le roux pouvait commencer à bouger. En caressant avec une main le torse du blond, Sasori entama une série de lents vas-et-viens en soufflant doucement sur la nuque du blond qui gémit de plus en plus fort quand le roux accéléra la cadence.

Deidara se pencha un peu plus en avant en sentant la main de son amant appuyer sur son dos. Sasori marqua une courte pause le temps de poser son pied sur le rebord le la baignoire, et reprit ses mouvement en touchant à chaque fois la prostate du blond qui se mit à pousser de petit cris sonnant comme de la musique aux oreilles du roux qui se libéra rapidement en même temps que Deidara dans un long soupir.

Le professeur d'art se retira du blond et enserra ses hanches pour se coller à son dos brûlant. Deidara posa sa tête en arrière aux creux de l'épaule du roux et posa sa main gauche sur la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts.

- Maintenant tu peux prendre ta douche, sourit le roux en se tordant un peu pour embrasser la joue de son amant.

- Mais tu va m'accompagner aussi...

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau, plus forte et beaucoup plus longue que précédemment.

- Il risque de casser la sonnerie comme ça, fit remarquer Sasori sans lâcher pour autant Deidara.

- Ou de nous rendre sourds...

- Tu va ouvrir rapidement ?

- Nan. Ça lui apprendra à oublier ses clefs.

Il se libéra de l'emprise de Sasori, enjamba le rebord de la baignoire. Il alluma le jet et tendit la main au rouquin.

- Tu voulais pas prendre une douche avec moi, dernièrement ?

- Si. C'était le mois dernier et tu m'a envoyé bouler...

- J'ai changé d'avis, sourit Deidara.

Sasori eut un petit rire franc et saisit avec plaisir la mains tendue de son amour.

* * *

_Le retour de la cravate noire ! xDD_

_Sinon moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à transférer cette fic ici__et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire ;)_

_Et le melon ? J'ai galéré pour l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plait ^.^_

_Allez a bientôt, pour une nouvelle fic !_

_Ne faites pas attention à ça, c'est juste un effet secondaire de la connerie...  
_


End file.
